Utopía
by asdf42
Summary: LxLightxL. Light despierta luego de morir a manos de Ryuk. Pero lo extraño no es solo que pueda despertar, sino que lo haga en un psiquiátrico, con L como su médico. ¿Acaso siempre fue esquizofrenia, o todo es una jugarreta de Mu?
1. Waking

**Título**: Utopía

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance, angst.

**Spoiler: **todo el manganime.

**Pairing:** LxLightxL

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

Cuando Light Yagami abrió sus ojos, la luz lo encegueció momentáneamente. Después de cerrarlos por una brevedad y abrirlos de nuevo, pudo apreciar las cuatro paredes blancas junto con el techo y el suelo. Todo blanco, incluso él.

El número perfecto, pensó con ironía.

Cuatro paredes, acolchadas y resplandecientes de blancura, más su vestimenta (blanca) y su camisa abrochada junto con sus brazos en la espalda. Una camisa de fuerza.

La incertidumbre fue la primera sensación en su mente. Incertidumbre, confusión, malestar.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Todo. Él, Kira, el Dios del Nuevo Mundo… ensangrentado y herido por los disparos en su cuerpo, pidiéndole al shinigami por su vida. Muriendo. _Como un humano._

Solo un humano. Sucio, corrompido, lacrimoso. _Tan humano._

Y Ryuk escribió su nombre, oh si, claro que escribió su nombre. _Los humanos que usan el Death Note no van ni al cielo ni al infierno_. Lo recordaba perfectamente, no le había importado en el momento. Pero cuando vio que era _su_ nombre el escrito en el cuaderno, la poca sangre que le quedaba escurrió de su cara y su único pensamiento era que iba a morir, y no quería.

Cuarenta segundos después lo sintió. La presión en su pecho, la palpitación de sus heridas. _No quiero morir, no quiero morir_. Pidiendo por su vida, a Misa, a Takada, a Ryuk. Y murió, su corazón dejó de bombear sangre, el oxigeno se acabó en su cerebro. Murió.

_Como solo un humano._

Y ahora despertaba en una habitación blanca, atado de manos. Solo. Mil dudas se dispararon en su mente, cada una más difícil que la otra. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿por qué?

¿Acaso no estaba muerto?

Los humanos que usan el Death Note no van ni al cielo ni al infierno.

Pero él murió. Claro que si. Su corazón no latió más. Delante de Near, de cada uno, Light Yagami dejó de respirar.

No era posible que ahora se encontrara despierto y vivo. Por que el dolor en los músculos de sus brazos era suficiente prueba para saber que estaba vivo. Pero era imposible, Ryuk no mentiría sobre algo así. No mintió después de todo cuando le dijo que los que ocuparan el cuaderno sufrirían temores que ningún otro humano tendría… y que serían infelices.

Light despejó su mente de aquellos pensamientos. No había caso en pensar las frustraciones de su vida. En sus errores. Podía admitir, ahora en una extraña calma, sus errores, su caída. Tanta gracia en su apogeo, cuando en sus brazos el cuerpo de su enemigo se convertía en no más que eso, un cuerpo sin vida. Y luego, años después, su propio cuerpo perecería sin brazos que lo afirmaran, de forma grotesca y con una maldición, como última palabra.

Ahora podía admitir, que desde la muerte del detective, todo había ido cuesta abajo. Su utopía se había afianzado, perfilándose en el mundo, sin nadie que se parara en su contra. El reino de Kira sumaba adherentes cada vez más; países enteros dándole apoyo. Pero Light Yagami, nunca volvió a ser el mismo.

Intentó de nuevo despejar su mente. Tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Si supuestamente ahora debería estar muerto, su cuerpo tieso y deformado, ¿qué hacía en lo que suponía era un siquiátrico?

Y de todas las posibles respuestas y escenarios que Light Yagami podría concebir, el que el fallecido detective entrara a la habitación, nunca estaba en la línea.

L_. L Lawliet_. Como Rem escribió en su cuaderno. L Lawliet, el hombre, su enemigo que murió en sus brazos. El hombre que se paraba en la puerta blanca, con bata del mismo color mirándolo seriamente. Y con la misma postura de siempre.

Si su mente pensó que sería frenética, ahora había duplicado y multiplicado el significado de la palabra. Su primera reacción había sido gritar, pero finalmente tomó una respiración profunda.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

L lo miró sin emociones-. Me alegra que despertaras, Light-kun.

Aún está el kun, pensó Light con diversión-, ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿No recuerdas?, te hiperventilaste y tuvimos que sedarte. Golpeaste a tres enfermeros.

¿Hiperventilarse?, lo último que recordaba era morir a manos de Ryuk y su condenado cuaderno.

El detective apreció su mirada de confusión y negó levemente con la cabeza-. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Light dudó. No sabía si contarle o no al detective sobre su muerte. No sabía como se encontraban vivos y sanos los dos. Pero el hombre delante de él, era el único que quizás podría proveerle información-. Tenías razón, yo era Kira. Morí finalmente.

—Aún sigues con eso. –dijo L, acercándose hasta él. Se agachó levemente, para abrir la camisa, soltando sus brazos y dejándolo libre.

—¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Light, mientras masajeaba levemente sus hombros.

—¿Qué edad tienes, Light-kun? –respondió con otra pregunta el detective.

Light entornó sus ojos-. Veintitrés.

—Tienes dieciocho años, Light-kun.

No. No era posible. Estaba en el año dos mil diez, murió antes de cumplir los veinticuatro.

—¿No recuerdas nada? –volvió a preguntarle L. Light negó simplemente con su cabeza. Recordaba, pero era mejor que el detective (_¿era detective?_), le explicara.

—Bien –suspiró L-, desde noviembre del dos mil tres empezaste a sufrir de ataques sicóticos. Al parecer desarrollaste una esquizofrenia progresiva, creaste escenarios imaginarios, criaturas imaginarias. Un arma mortal que con solo anotar un nombre, más el conocimiento de un rostro, podría matar. Y mataste a todos los criminales del mundo. Incluyendo a los que estuvieron en tu contra.

"Soy tu doctor desde enero de este año. Estamos en noviembre, cinco de noviembre. También me agregaste a tu fantasía; el detective némesis que terminaste de matar. Y ahora, al parecer, en tu propio mundo mental has muerto."

_No. no. no_. Esto debía ser una broma. Una puta broma de L, por haberlo matado. O quizás esta habitación blanca era Mu, y el detective sería su eterno acompañante. O tal vez todo era una joda de Ryuk, para seguir entreteniéndose a su costa.

—Eres un caso entre un millón, Light-kun –le dijo L, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Un joven de diecisiete años con una vida normal, una familia promedio. Eres un genio, Light-kun, posees un coeficiente intelectual muy superior a la media. Por lo que he podido estudiarte, aquello causó tu colapsó.

—Mentira –respondió Light, en un murmullo-. No es posible, yo te maté, te tuve en mis brazos.

—El shinigami me mató –contestó L-, me lo has dicho cientos de veces. Pero eso no ha pasado más que en tu mente, Light-kun. Llevas un año aquí, y no has visto mejoras, incluso, te has recluido aún más en aquel mundo ficticio que creaste, con shinigamis, Deathnotes y tu propia muerte.

—¡Tú no eres un doctor, eres un puto detective! –gritó Light, mucho más exaltado, arrinconándose en la esquina.

—Pensé que después del tiempo que te he tratado, podrías por lo menos recordar mi profesión.

—¿Y Watari?

—Quillsh es mi supervisor. Ryuk y Rem no existen, al igual que Near y Mello. Mikami es un abogado que conociste por tu padre, y Misa una modelo de catálogo con la que nunca has hablado.

—No… no es posible. ¡No es posible! –volvió a decir. Él recordaba todo. Debía de ser una broma de Ryuk, por supuesto que el shinigami lo jodería hasta después de muerto.

—Si tan solo, pudieras volver a la realidad Light-kun –dijo L parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Podríamos ser grandes amigos.

Y con la salida de L, la puerta se cerró, y Light solo pudo sumirse en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos.

* * *

L Lawliet, había decidido ser doctor cuando alcanzó dieciséis años. Profirió como detective durante un tiempo, pero luego, la especialización en la mente humana fue mucho más atrayente.

El universo podía ser atrayente. Después de todo, el planeta era solo un punto, en el punto de un punto en el universo. La biología igual, la fisonomía humana podía atraer tanto por todo lo que abarcaba. Pero la mente, la mente era lo que atrajo a L.

Todo, cada acción y reacción, todo provino de la mente. Y aquella era la que inspiró a L a estudiar psiquiatría y psicología. Descubrir los misterios de la psique, y el porque del comportamiento.

Estudió y se graduó con honores. Él mismo tenía una mente sobresaliente, una inteligencia adaptiva con la que pudo ser el mejor. Y era el mejor doctor en su área. Podía darse el lujo de tratar con los casos que más le llamaran la atención, por lo general mentes de criminales, estudiando el patrón psicopático o sociopático.

Por eso, cuando su leal amigo y antiguo profesor, Quillsh Wammy, le contó sobre el caso de un adolescente japonés que sufría de desorden delusional, a L no le llamó la atención. Habían cientos de jóvenes con aquel desorden, yendo desde grados sin peligros, hasta psicópatas verdaderos. Aquel joven no tenía porque llamarle la atención.

Aquello fue en diciembre del año pasado. Y en enero, L decidió tomar el caso del joven en sus manos. Lo que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, fueron las continuas reiteraciones que hacía Wammy por lo general, y finalmente, los resultados de exámenes mentales que recibió del chico.

El joven de diecisiete años, Light Yagami, era un genio. Mucho más allá de la inteligencia promedio, inclusive, superando la suya. Marcas perfectas, grados perfectos. Un prototipo de perfección en toda su palabra.

_Un psicópata perfecto_.

Era la mente más atrayente que había encontrado en toda su vida. Una mente que en su malograda perfección y genialidad, había concebido un mundo paralelo, en un modo inconsciente de negar el desorden esquizofrénico que padecía. Light desde niño había dado pruebas como para saberlo; su obsesión con detalles mínimos, la incipiente megalomanía que dejaba entrever, y por último, el cuadro sicótico que sufrió al ya no poder seguir reprimiendo aquella mente.

L había visto casos parecidos. Pero generalmente, cuando el psicópata no podía soportar más, se dividía en un desorden de múltiples personalidades. Light Yagami no había hecho eso, había ido más lejos; en vez de crearse otra personalidad, creó otro mundo y otros personajes. _Una mente extremista y perfeccionista._

L se propuso estudiarlo al detalle, ver cada uno de sus comportamientos, hasta que pudiera descifrar el rompecabezas que era la mente de Light, hasta que pudiera saber que fue lo que desencadenó que el tres de noviembre del año dos mil tres matara a toda su familia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Esta trama la saqué de ése oneshot que escribí sobre cinco cosas que no le sucedieron a Light (Efecto Colateral también xD). ¿Y si todo hubiese sido producto de la locura de Light?, ¿y si nunca hubiese habido Death Note o shinigamis?

Pero podría ser lo contrario, ¿y si el Mu es éste, una propia jugarreta mental de Light para torturarlo por sus crímenes?

Como nota, cuando Light menciona con ironía el número perfecto, hace referencia al siete; esto es porque aquel número, según la tradición judeocristiana y la Divina Comedia de Dante, el siete representa a Dios, el todo, y sus tres características; onmipresente, onmipotente y onmisciente: izquierda - derecha - delante - atrás - arriba - abajo - centro. Así el siete sería la sumatoria de Dios. Por eso Light hace el giño irónico, él se creyó dios, y ahora está cubierto totalmente de blancura xD.


	2. Cogito ergo Sum

**Utopía**

-

-

-

* * *

_No._

Él no estaba loco.

Era muy consiente de que no había cruzado la fina línea que separaba la genialidad de la locura. Por supuesto que no estaba loco, no era insano.

No podía perder la compostura, los estribos por las palabras de L. No, debía seguir firme en su asunción, hasta que pudiera resolver lo que ocurría, hasta que pudiera llegar a una respuesta racional a todo.

Como si shinigamis y deathnotes fuesen muy racionales, pensó con ironía.

A pesar de ello, estaba seguro de su existencia tanto como estaba seguro de haber conocido a Ryuk y de haber tenido en sus brazos el cuerpo de L. Estaba seguro de cada uno de los hechos que había vivido, hasta ese fatídico ocho de enero en el que todos sus sueños e ideales fueron rotos delante de él.

No importaban las palabras de L, no importaba que le dijera que sufría de esquizofrenia, que había concebido una realidad paralela a la verdadera. Nada de eso importaba, solo le importaba lo que creía, lo que había visto –tocado-, lo que era tan tangible como las propias paredes blancas de la habitación claustrofóbica en la que se encontraba.

_No. Estaba. Loco._

Lo último que recordaba era estar en los pies del shinigami, y luego solo oscuridad. El propio Ryuk se lo había dicho; no importaban qué hubiese hecho el humano, todos iban a la nada.

Nada; metafísicamente inconcebible, la ausencia de todo.

Pero el no estaba en la Nada; claro que no, podía sentir muy bien su cuerpo, ver la habitación. Esto, no era la Nada.

¿Entonces qué?, Ryuk no le había mentido, no ganaría nada con haberle dicho una falsedad. Él era Kira, uso un Death Note y murió finalmente, al igual que L, al igual que su padre, al igual que cada uno de las personas que anotó en su cuaderno.

¿Acaso todos ellos también habían llegado a un psiquiátrico?

¿O solo era él?, ¿condenado a pasar como un loco el resto de su vida?

Sería imposible convencer a L de que todo esto era una mentira; ni siquiera él estaba claro totalmente, no dudaba de su cordura ni de lo que había vivido como Kira, pero no hallaba una forma de narrarlo al doctor para que éste le creyera.

Porque su vida, la que recordaba, era demasiado verdadera como para ser producto de su mente; y si ése fuese el caso, si todo hubiese sido solo una fantasía, habría tenido un fin mucho más conveniente con sus intereses. No con su muerte patética.

Su pensamiento de que todo era un juego de Mu, estaba tomando fuerzas. Quizás fuese algún tipo de castigo. Aunque, ¿Qué le importarían a los shinigamis que un humano intentara convertirse en dios?, para ellos, eso no era nada más que intrascendental. La vida humana, sus moralejas y tradiciones no afectaban en nada al mundo de los dioses de la muerte, más allá que escribiendo nombres sus vidas se alargaran.

Sería demasiado egocéntrico pensar que era un castigo en exclusiva por sus actos en vida.

Y siempre estaba la leve posibilidad que L tuviese razón, que todo en lo que creyó no fue más que un producto de su mente, una realidad inventada…

… No. no podía pensar así, debía seguir firme. Además, no recordaba nada de esta supuesta vida, no recordaba algún ataque sicótico, como los que le dijo L, tampoco el ser recluido en un manicomio. Eso era otra prueba de su estabilidad mental; podía admitir que en los últimos años, su mente fue quebrantándose, jugándole malas pasadas, engañándolo y enloqueciéndolo. Pero nunca hasta los límites como para inventarse un mundo propio.

Por eso, si el solipsismo fuese la respuesta, la realidad actual; la habitación, el siquiátrico, L vivo, eran la realidad falsa, y solamente su mente estaba _siendo_, de eso era lo único que estaba seguro.

* * *

—Han pasado cuatro días, ¿piensas que está listo? —preguntó la calmada voz de Wammy. Conocía a L Lawliet desde que éste se hizo un prodigio en medicina; su viejo amigo Roger quién administraba un orfanato fue el que los presentó: Lawliet era huérfano y pasó su vida en aquel orfelinato, demostrando en poco tiempo unas habilidades excepciones y una inteligencia muy por el promedio. Por lo que el joven doctor le contó, antes de decidirse por la rama científica, fue un detective, pero pronto los desafíos le parecieron básicos y sin complejidad. Ahí fue cuando se conocieron por primera vez, dando clases no le duró poco darse cuenta de su alumno extravagante pero brillante, iniciando una amistad fuerte y duradera.

Y era también producto de esa amistad que ahora se encontraba en Tokio, Japón, junto a su ex pupilo. Después de todo, él había sido quién le sugirió el caso de Light Yagami, el joven genio esquizofrénico. Y ahora, viendo a Lawliet podía decir claramente que el hombre delante de él había encontrado su gran desafío.

Las peculiares ojeras debajo de sus ojos se habían acrecentado en los últimos meses, su pésima postura parecía haberse engibado aún más, y cada vez que lo miraba, L presentaba aquella mirada perdida, como si estuviese en profundo pensamiento o simplemente con la mente en blanco. El paciente Yagami parecía estar siendo aún más complejo de lo que pensaron cuando leyeron el historial médico, y si las señas que Lawliet presentaba eran tan visibles, lo más probable era que el joven doctor había desarrollado emociones frente a su paciente. Y por lo que sabía, Lawliet nunca antes había hecho aquello, era demasiado profesional, frío y estoico como para caer en eso.

—Si. Según lo que hemos podido ver anteriormente, siempre el segundo día se quiebra, pero ya lleva cuatro desde haber despertado limpio y nada ha ocurrido. Eso tiene que ser un progreso –respondió L, tomando asiento en el sillón, al lado del hombre mayor.

La habitación de Wammy era por lo demás agradable; había llegado hace aproximadamente una semana para ver como estaba el caso, hospedándose en el Hotel Sakura. L tenía un pequeño apartamento en Kanagaua, pero en los tres últimos meses parecía vivir dentro del siquiátrico en donde trabajaba.

—Claro Yagami aún no reconoce nada; ni siquiera ha admitido la posibilidad de estar sufriendo de una alucinación.

—Lo sé, es solo…

—¿Es solo qué? —cuestionó, viendo la mirada perdida del doctor.

—Es solo que Light es tan lúdico. Es consciente. Quiero decir, él no está insano.

—¿Y los ataques sicóticos?, ya ha intentado atacar a más de una persona, y su familia…

—No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, Wammy –susurró L. Desde que Light había despertado, hace cuatro días diciendo que "había muerto en manos del shinigami", parecía como si las cosas hubiesen vuelto a suceder.

Cuando tomó su caso en enero, se encontró con un paciente estable, confiado, sin rastro alguno de ser aquel muchacho con muestras de locura; aquel joven que habían encontrado en su casa, junto a los cuerpos de sus padre y hermana. No, Light Yagami estaba perfectamente sentado en la misma habitación que hoy se encontraba, mirando hacia nada en particular. Cuando él había entrado, presentándose como su nuevo médico, el adolescente le había dicho lacónicamente que no necesitaba uno, y esa fue la primera oportunidad en que le dijo: _él era Kira_.

Aquello se sostuvo por dos días, cuando el muchacho sufrió de una hiperventilación, sofocándose y perdiendo el conocimiento. Cuando despertó, cualquier avance que habían logrado en ese par de días había desaparecido, y el chico no lo recordaba. Su mente se había reiniciado, partiendo nuevamente desde encontrar el supuesto cuaderno de la muerte, hasta que el shinigami lo matara, de ahí pasaría dos días, Light racionalizaría su esquizofrenia, recordando el asesinato de su familia y volvería a hiperventilarse. Cuando despertase lo volvería hacer sin recuerdo de nada, volviendo así a vivir una rutina por los próximos diez meses.

Pero ahora sería diferente, pensaba L. Ya llevaban cuatro días, cuatro días y Light no había sufrido alguna descompensación, salvo el mal humor y los ácidos comentarios, el muchacho se encontraba bien. Por eso, como Wammy le decía, tendría que ser él quien le informara sobre la muerte de su familia. Muerte que Light mismo había causado.

Quizás esta vez podría dar con la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas. Tal vez podía encontrar aquel desperfecto que tenía la mente brillante de su paciente. Porque aunque solo pudiera hablar durante dos días con Light Yagami, aquellos dos días eran los mejores que podía tener.

* * *

Cuatro días. Cuatro días era lo que llevaba en aquella pútrida pieza. Por lo menos tenía sus brazos y piernas libres, no sufriendo de incomodidad física.

L había venido dos veces por día, preguntándole como se sentía e intentando hacer una charla amistosa, el bastardo desagradable. Detective, médico, sacerdote, era igual, L era siempre el mismo tipo molestoso. En cualquier realidad, el hombre insomne era al parecer su dolor de cabeza.

Implícitamente le había vuelto a decir que reconsiderara las cosas, que racionalizara y pensara en la realidad. En la verdadera realidad ahora que había despertado de aquella imaginaria. Pero Light sabía mejor, no era así. Él había caído dormido en esta realidad alterna y desastrosa, en donde no tenía ningún recuerdo. Su realidad era en la que murió, de eso estaba seguro.

Tenía dieciocho años, lo había podido comprobar ayer, cuando L le trajo un espejo para que viera sus facciones. Y si, eran facciones juveniles, sin aquellos rasgos más marcados que tuvo luego. Dieciocho años, veintitrés, aún así seguía siendo Kira. Y si aún estaba en aquel siquiátrico, sería imposible averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Tan pronto terminó su hilo de pensamientos, L entró como los días anteriores, sentándose a su lado. En la habitación no había sillas ni mesas, solo las paredes, techo y suelo acolchados.

—Light-kun –dijo a modo de saludo L.

Light solo guardó silencio, no era necesaria una muestra de reconocimiento, la presencia del _detec_- doctor era bastante notoria.

—¿Algún pensamiento interesante? –volvió a decir L.

—Si digo que tienes razón, que todo fue parte de mi mente y que ahora he despertado al fin, ¿estaré curado?, ¿me dejarás ir?

L se llevó el pulgar a los labios mientras lo miró atentamente-, creo que tenemos una dificultad. Primero, no puedo dejarte ir, por motivos más allá de tu ruptura mental. Y, no creo que estés curado, dime Light-kun, ¿recuerdas como llegaste aquí?

Light aguantó el impulso de rodar sus ojos. Ya le había dicho al hombre que solo recordaba despertar luego de… _morir_-. No. –dijo finalmente.

—Veo. Es curioso, Light-kun, te conozco por casi un año, y aunque tu no me reconoces porque siempre todo se vuelve a repetir, pareciera que si lo hicieras. Al igual que yo a ti, aún cuando nunca he hablado continuamente contigo por más de dos días.

Light no contestó. No había comprendido lo que intentaba decir L, y el hombre parecía más hablar hacia si mismo que realmente a él.

—Hoy, hoy puede ser el día pasado que tenga contigo, Light-kun. Antes que vuelvas a irte –murmuró L.

—No entiendo lo que dices, Ryuuzaki.

—Otra cosa curiosa, que me digas Ryuuzaki y a Wammy Watari.

—Bien, eso no quita que no entienda lo que estas diciéndome.

L calló por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente habló-. El cuatro de noviembre del año pasado, Tota Matsuda entró a la residencia Yagami, preocupado por su superior, encontrándose con tres cuerpos. Soichiro Yagami y Sachiko Yagami estaban en su habitación, los dos con un tiro en la sien, Sayu Yagami estaba en su cama, igualmente con un tiro en la sien. El único vivo de la familia Yagami era el primogénito, Light Yagami quien fue encontrado en la ducha con el arma fatal en sus manos. Las pruebas de ADN confirmaron que Light Yagami fue el causante de los asesinatos, pero no pudo cumplir condena, el ataque sicótico que sufrió fue diagnosticado como una severa ruptura esquizofrénica, siendo referido finalmente a este siquiátrico, para poder estudiarlo y analizarlo con mayor detalle.

"Light-kun es un asesino. Y un sicópata."

El silencio cayó en la habitación, solamente oyéndose las respiraciones erráticas de Light. L quedó impasible, sin moverse luego de haber narrado los hechos que confinaron al menor en un siquiátrico de por vida.

La expresión, "espiral de oscuridad" fue una realidad para Light, lo único que podía decir mientras su respiración se sofocaba eran las negaciones de las palabras de L.

—No….no…no. –Light cerró sus puños intentando estabilizarse. Y cuando las imágenes del incidente empezaron bombardear su mente, lo único que podía saber eran los gritos desenfrenados que soltaba su boca.

_Su madre…_

_Su padre…_

_Sayu…_

Y tanta sangre. Sus manos, su cuerpo, sus uñas. Todo rojo, todo. La risa de Sayu, y sus gritos al ver los cuerpos_. Calla Sayu-chan, calla, el silencio es perfección_. Y todo silencio. Todo. _Porque los muertos no hablan, ¿cierto papá?_

Todo silencio.

Silencio.

Kira. Sayu. Mamá. Papá. L.

_¿Ryuk?_

_Los shinigami solo comen manzanas._

Rojas, como la sangre, ¿cierto?

Y la sangre de su cuerpo, las heridas de bala. _No quiero morir, no quiero morir_. Y Sayu llora silenciosa, su madre está acostada y ya no despertara y las lágrimas en la cara de Matsuda ruedan mientras las balas le penetran el cuerpo y Ryuk ríe. _Ríe. Ríe._

Nada. Silencio.

Y cuando todo quedó nuevamente en silencio, L Lawliet sabía que había perdido nuevamente a Light.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Me he demorado un tanto en actualizar, pero como he vuelto a estudiar y he tenido unos problemas personales, había perdido la inspiración… y leyendo nuevamente el manga me volvió xDD.

Solipsismo es la creencia en que solo nosotros existimos; es decir, de lo único que estoy completamente segura es de que yo _soy_ y mi mente existe y lo que me rodea es una proyección de la misma, o en último término, no existe en realidad, por eso le puse la frase "solamente su mente estaba _siendo_" como analogía de la frase de Descartes _Pienso luego soy_ –_Cogito ergo Sum_, como se llama el capítulo xD-. Creo que solipsismo es lo que más saldrá en esta historia, con algunas referencias a La Vida es Sueño y a la alegoría de la Caverna.

Y eso sería, espero que el capítulo les gustara.


	3. Déjà Vu

**Utopía**

-

-

-

* * *

_Una manzana roja. _

Eso es lo que tenía en la mano. Una manzana roja. Ryuk no había parado de aullarle por una, y aunque el shinigami fuera básicamente insonoro y su madre y hermana no podrían escucharlo, los lamentos eran bastantes audibles para sus propios oídos. Y Ryuk podía ser bastante patético cuando se lo proponía.

—Esta no es manera de tratar a tu shinigami –gimió el dios, retorciéndose arriba de su cama.

El joven rodó sus ojos y apretó la manzana en sus manos-. Y pensar que tú eres un dios… -terminó diciendo mientras lanzaba la fruta hacia el monstruo en su cama.

Todo estaba perfectamente bien. Ahora, solo debería ir donde L y los otros, poner su cara de cordero degollado y confesar: _"pienso que puedo ser Kira"_. De ahí, suponía muy bien lo que el detective haría, con aquella cara que le enfurecía, ese rostro en blanco lo interrogaría, pero luego él mismo pondría en marcha su plan. Se sometería a un confinamiento, y de ahí todo estaría marchando perfectamente hacia la muerte de L, y si salía aún mejor, la muerte de Rem también.

Oh si, L, Rem, nadie podría ponerse en su camino. Ni criminales, ni detectives superiores, ni siquiera dioses de la muerte. No existía alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para siquiera acercarse a su altura. Su plan estaba hecho sin defectos, lo había concebido pensando en cada escenario posible, en cada reacción posible, en cada manipulación (incluyendo la propia) que debería hacer. _Perfecto_.

Como cada cosa de Light Yagami. Como Light Yagami mismo.

Su utopía estaba cerca, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su privacidad, su libertad, todo. Su alma.

_Los humanos que usan el Death Note no van ni al cielo ni al infierno._

Porque al final, nada había. Ni cielo ni infierno. Nada.

Por eso Light se había proclamado dios. Los humanos eran seres demasiado asquerosos, demasiado viles, con una naturaleza inclinada hacia la destrucción. ¿Para qué tener esperanzas en algo que es irrevocable?

Light sabía que ahí estaba la complicación de su utopía; nunca podría erradicar la maldad en la humanidad, en los propios hombres estaba la dicotomía eterna y nunca podría haber una paz completa. ¿Para qué intentar sacar las manzanas podridas, cuando era el árbol el que estaba putrefacto?

_Idealismo_.

Idealismo. Esa era la única respuesta. Porque si el hombre era capaz de tanto mal, también podría serlo de bien. Porque si el hombre era capaz de matar a otro hombre, también era capaz de dar vida. Y porque, si realmente no hubiera cambio, entonces realmente no habría propósito de nada. No habría propósito de superación al fin y al cabo.

Y si de algo Light no carecía, era de idealismo innato.

Tal vez su propio altruismo estuviera disfrazado por sus propias necesidades de control, de sentirse en poder de algo. Pero nada importaba.

_No había cielo ni infierno._

Y los violadores, asesinos, pedófilos, proxenetas nunca pagarían con algo que se hacia llamar justicia y actuaba tan endeblemente. Porque nunca pagarían más allá de sus muertes, porque nadie daba una maldición por el mundo y su pudrición, porque realmente no había nada, nada que pudiera cambiar los hechos, que pudiera dar esperanza, que pudiera castigar a los malditos.

Porque nada había. Nada. Ni antes ni después.

Lo único válido era la propia existencia, la vida. Nada había después o antes de ella. Por eso el instinto de supervivencia era el más básico; el instinto de preservar la vida a cualquier costo. Porque la existencia era consciencia y sin consciencia hay solo nada.

Kira, era la respuesta.

Si nada había antes, si nada habría después. Si el castigo divino nunca llegaría porque realmente no existían los círculos dantescos, y si lo único importante era la vida en el presente; Kira se encargaría de llenar aquel vacío, Kira se encargaría de que no quedaran nunca impunes los pecados, Kira se encargaría de crear ideales eternos que reformarían la naturaleza.

Si nada era lo único que había, Kira sería todo.

Porque a la muerte de Light Yagami, él dejaría de existir, pero lo que Kira significaría existiría más allá de él, más allá de L, más allá de todo. Sería recordado, como un asesino, como un loco, como un dios. No importaba eso, solo que trascendería.

Y el propósito final del hombre era aquel, trascender. No quedarse en la nada.

Y Light Yagami era y sería Kira, trascendería más allá de su desaparición, trascendería más allá de su verdadero nombre. Kira, lo sería todo. Justicia, religión, verdad. Porque realmente Light sería eterno, inmortal.

Por todo esto, Light se encaminó hacia donde estaba L y el grupo de investigaciones.

El fin justificaba todos los medios.

Y Light trascendería, costara lo que costara.

* * *

Silencio. Por fin silencio.

Su madre estaba callada, no más preguntas sobre sus grados y conversaciones insustanciales. Y su padre, bien su padre estaba igual. Después de todo, mayormente estaba ausente, así que no haría una diferencia muy grande, pensó Light frunciendo el ceño.

Mierda. Su camisa estaba sucia. No, no, no. Light nunca estaba sucio, era tan repugnante, tan simple, tan humano. Y él era perfecto. Las manchas _rojas_ de debían salir de su ropa inmediatamente, claro que si, debía irse, junto con su camisa, porque Light debía estar impecable (como siempre).

Fue a su dormitorio, sacando otra camisa y pantalón y luego se dirigió con parsimonia al baño. Manteniendo su caminar elegante y firme, porque Light Yagami siempre estaba derecho, recto y bien puesto, perfecto. Mirándose al espejo, vio con horror las manchas _rojas_ en su cara. ¡Que error más grande quedar tan sucio!, ágilmente se lavó la cara y las manos, hasta que en su piel podía apreciarse la rojez por la brusquedad de la limpieza. Ahora si, pensó relevado, viendo su rostro perfecto sin rastros de suciedad.

Se cambió ropa y luego volvió a su dormitorio, sentándose. Tendría que llamar a la policía, ¿no?, y luego a la funeraria ¿no?, a pesar de estar en temperaturas bajas, los cuerpos podían descomponerse fácilmente. Y Light no quería el olor, claro que no, el olor ácido de la sustancia _roja_ era bastante como para arrugar su nariz. Tendría que esperar a Sayu, si. Debía esperar a Sayu que andaba en casa de Eiri, luego podría seguir.

Todo estaba perfecto.

Perfecto. Un perfecto silencio. Y él estaba resplandeciente (como siempre), sin un rastro de suciedad. Solo faltaba Sayu para que su limpieza estuviera completamente lista. Sayu, su pequeña hermana.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, Light no evitó la pequeña sonrisa asomar en sus labios. Ahora todo estaría completo. Tomando el revólver nuevamente en sus manos, escuchó el ruido de los pasos en la escalera, y cuando supo bien que su hermana estaba al frente de su puerta, le dio la bienvenida, al igual que se la había dado a su padre.

_Hola Sayu-chan._

Y la explosión lo ensordeció momentáneamente.

Que lamentable que una nueva camisa hubiese sido manchada, pensó con malestar.

* * *

—_Ehh, Light, los humanos son interesantes._

Silencio. Solo silencio.

—_Insustanciales, ¿no?, estúpidos, pero interesantes._

¿L?, ¿Sayu?

¿Él caminaba hacia donde L y los otros?, ¿y la pistola?

¿y la sangre?

Silencio. Oscuridad.

—_Tú eres un espécimen aún más interesante, Light, tan interesante, Kira._

No sentía su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía cuerpo, no?

Nada.

Caminaba, confesaría, iniciaría su plan para matar a L, todo estaba marchando tan bien. Kira. Kira.

No, no, no, él había matado a sus padres y luego a su hermana; había sostenido el revólver con sus manos firmes y había apretado el gatillo. La sangre lo había manchado por completo.

Como su propia sangre, viajando por su mano, cuando Matsuda le disparó (idiota), cuando la sustancia pegajosa le recorrió el brazo, y él no pudo escribir el nombre (Nate Riv-), porque Matsuda le disparó de nuevo. Oh si, tanta sangre.

Como la que dejó de bombear hacia L, cuando su cuerpo se puso tieso e inmóvil en sus brazos, tan muerto. Sin sangre, ya no más boom boom, ya no más sangre hacia aquel cerebro prodigioso.

—_Delusional, delusional. Tiene buen ritmo, ¿no crees, Light?, como aquellos humanos que cantan, ¿no?_

¿Qué había ocurrido?

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde estaba?

No estaba loco. No estaba loco.

—_hehehehehe, eres tan hilarante Light._

Desesperación, la confusión daba paso a la desesperación.

¿Hilarante?

—_Ser o no ser, ahí está la cuestión, ¿no lo dijo un humano?_

Puta voz que no se callaba, ahogándolo en el silencio perpetuo. ¿L?

—_¿Qué es la realidad, Light?, ¿exististe alguna vez?_

Kira. L. No. Fue su madre y padre. Kira no existió. Pero él tuvo el cuaderno, él tuvo el cuaderno, escribió nombres, mató personas. Su madre, padre y hermana. No, él mató criminales, él mató a Rem, él mató a L. Él murió de un ataque al corazón.

—_¿Cómo puedes morir, si ni siquiera existes?, eres tan hilarante._

No. Él existía, no, no, él tenía una puta consciencia de su existencia, nada más importaba, nada más salvo él, salvo su existencia.

Ni Kira. Ni su madre, ni su padre.

Ni el Death Note. Ni siquiera Ryuk.

—A_h, y ahora me niegas._

Cállate, cállate. Pero no tenía voz para decir nada. No tenía nada tangible de que asirse. Pensaba, luego sería. Pensaba luego existiría. Y ahora Light no era más que un pensamiento.

—_Kira, Kira, Kira… lamento mis manzanas aunque lo pasamos bien, ¿no Light?_

Light no era más que un pensamiento.

¿Kira, L?

Y en las dos realidades mató personas.

—_Yep, eso es lo más hilarante, ¿no?_

Cállate. Cállate.

—_¿Qué es la realidad, Light?, ¿piensas que puedes despertar?_

Y solo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

Cuando Light Yagami abrió sus ojos, la luz lo encegueció momentáneamente. Después de cerrarlos por una brevedad y abrirlos de nuevo, pudo apreciar las cuatro paredes blancas junto con el techo y el suelo. Todo blanco, incluso él.

_Déjà vu._

Light recordaba sin conciencia tener estos mismos pensamientos, despertar de la misma forma.

Ahora pensaría en el número perfecto con sarcasmo.

Y L entraría minutos después.

Porque él se encontraba en un siquiátrico. Porque había matado a su familia, porque era esquizofrénico, y porque la vida que recordaba tan bien, nunca había pasado.

_Déjà vu._

¿Qué es la realidad, Light?

Era imposible que recordara con tanta claridad dos vidas. Era imposible que no sintiera aún vívidamente lo que pasó cuando fue Kira, cuando Near lo acorraló. Pero aquella vida sin cuadernos mortales, sin shinigami también podía sentirla.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos, intentando ahogar las nauseas que le dieron. El sabor ácido de las bilis por su garganta, las arcadas. No. Estaba. Loco.

¿Entonces que?

¿Siempre fue esquizofrenia?

Y tal y como lo había predicho, L caminó hacia él, vestido de doctor, mirándolo seriamente. L se acercó a él con lentitud, soltando sus amarras y agachándose delante de su visión.

Pasaron minutos quizás, ambos esperando a que el otro iniciara la conversación. L suspiró, procediendo a hablar, pero la voz baja de Light le ganó.

—Aún recuerdo. –dijo en tono solemne.

—¿Qué?

Subió sus ojos hasta los del detective agachado frente a él-. Maté a… mi familia. Lo sé.

Porque los Death Notes y shinigami nunca habían existido. Porque cuadernos que matan son imposibles a la racionalidad.

Porque la sangre tibia de Sayu aún estaba tan firme en su tacto.

—Veo, Light-kun. –respondió L en el mismo tono que el menor.

—Quiero, mejorar, L –permitió que sus ojos le demostraran todo al doctor-, quiero que me ayudes. Puedo hacerlo, desperté.

La mirada negra de L, siempre tan inexpresiva, tomó un nuevo brillo que Light no pudo clasificar-. Light-kun, esto… esto lo he esperado por tanto tiempo. ¿Y Kira?

Light negó suavemente con la cabeza, nunca perdiendo el contacto con los ojos de L-, nunca existió. Quiebre mental, ¿no?

—Bien. Siempre has sido tan impredecible, esto es un gran paso Light-kun.

Si. Había matado a su familia. Había empuñado un arma y los había asesinado a sangre fría.

Y en respuesta a sus actos horribles, había… había creado una realidad paralela con sus sueños, con sus ideales en práctica. Una realidad tan perfecta, que terminó muriendo, por ser tan parecida a la realidad.

Pero ahora había despertado, y se curaría, y se sanaría. Y repararía su mente brillante. Y recibiría la amistad de L, de este L que no era su enemigo, que no era un detective.

_¿Qué es la realidad?_

(Donde estoy despierto.)

Y aún Light, en una parte, podía oír el cacareo de una risa.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Pienso que este es el cap más freak del fic xD.

En éste cap no hubieron muchas referencias, pero por si las moscas; los círculos dantescos son los narrados en la Divina Comedia. Y la frase que dice Ryuk "Ser o no ser" está extraída de un monólogo de Hamlet, el original "To be or not to be" es un tanto intraducible al cien por cien, puesto que puede quedar "Ser o no ser" o "Existir o no existir"... así, como la frase de Descartes "Cogito ergo sum" (Pienso luego soy), juega con la ambivalencia de "estar siendo" que no es lo mismo que "exisitiendo".

Y por si tienen dudas por como diablos Light aceptó tan fácilmente su esquizofrenia; uno de los factores fue el déjà vu; muchos pacientes de esta enfermedad o problemas neurálgicos sufren de déjà vu como muestra de algún quiebre mental. así Light lo uso como otro motivo para su posible locura.

Y eso sería, espero sus comentarios D:


	4. Desiderátum

**Utopía**

-

-

-

* * *

Cuando escuchó las palabras salir de la boca de Light, L sintió una euforia desconocida alcanzarlo. La apatía con la que había vivido siempre, recluyéndose en su soledad, evitando los convencionalismos sociales y dedicándose totalmente a su labor médica había desaparecido cuando encontró a Light Yagami.

Lo intrigaba, aquellos ojos demasiado inteligentes y maduros, ventanas de una mente brillante que podía emparejar (incluso tal vez superar) la suya propia, y la cadencia tonal de su voz, transportando lo que quisiera el adolescente. Si, Light lo intrigaba, su quiebre mental, su esquizofrenia avanzaba, su sicopatía; cada una de las manías que tenía, aquel desprecio cuasi misántropo por el mundo y la megalomanía con la que se representaba en la realidad y en su mundo inventado.

Raro fue, establecer un vínculo tan estrecho con un paciente que en realidad no conocía, con el cual no había mantenido conversaciones por más de dos días. Pero L podía sentir el vínculo, palpable y exótico para una persona tan solitaria como él. Y nada más que de un sicópata que parecía padecer una enfermedad incurable.

Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban, L podía sentir un escalofrío en su espinazo, una promesa de tiempos mejores, de diálogos inteligentes y mordaces. Y L casi podía sentir también como si ya los hubiera vivido.

Claro que aquello era imposible. Él nunca conoció a un Light Yagami sano, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de su persona hasta que Wammy le habló de su caso.

Sin embargo, la conexión estaba ahí, fuerte y dura, como si de una cadena se tratase, que los ligaba más allá de los caracteres de doctor y paciente. Y Light lo sabía; la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, con la que se dirigía a él, como si lo conociese, como si lo entendiese…

Extraño, como si hubiese memorias compartidas de las que solo el japonés tenía recuerdos, y él no más que una sombra de ellas. ¿Cuál podría ser la respuesta?, ¿la respuesta racional y lógica?

Habló con Wammy pocos días antes que éste volviera a Inglaterra, unos tres días después de que empezara a tratar a este nuevo Light. Le contó sobre la extraña conexión que sentía con su paciente, como si lo recordara de algo, como si lo conociera más allá de informes y exámenes. Wammy lo miró con aquel semblante calmado y le dijo que simplemente era por la amistad que estaba surgiendo; por la involucración de sentimientos y emociones ajenos hasta ese momento por el joven doctor.

Tal vez Wammy tenía razón, tal vez Light había despertado una parte de él que pensó no existía. Porque L no recordaba mejores momentos que los que había estado viviendo ahora, con alguien a su nivel.

Porque estaba claro, que no podía ser otro cosa.

* * *

Light estaba tranquilo. O bien, lo suficientemente tranquilo que se puede estar en su situación.

De a poco, recuerdos de su vida estaban llegando a su memoria, momentos sin factores paranormales, sin irracionalismos. Con su familia, con novias, estudiando.

Y los recuerdos de la otra realidad, con cuadernos asesinos y dioses de la muerte parecían esfumarse frente a los nuevos.

Light podía comprender la razón; el mundo que creó, ya no era más necesario en su psiquis enferma ahora que había aceptado abiertamente lo que hizo. Ahora ya no había más necesidad de recluirse en aquella realidad paralela.

Y quizás, si aún conservara su sentido del humor, Light podría reírse de lo absurdo de su imaginación; ¿cuadernos asesinos?, ¿shinigami?

Sabía de donde había sacado las referencias para crear aquel mundo; los shinigami habían sido historias de su infancia, cuando junto a su madre visitaba los templos sintoístas y los monjes narraban el mundo de los dioses. El cuaderno, bien, podía encontrarlo como una analogía a las listas de muerte, impersonal y efectivo, método simple en el que escribiendo un nombre se ponía al instante precio a aquella vida.

Absurdidad de todos modos. Misa, una modelo que había visto pocos antes del incidente, en una revista de Sayu. Mikami un abogado que trabajaba en el NPA, y a los otros nombres aún estaba buscando su análogo en el mundo real.

Increíble, era como si la mitad de su vida hubiese estado soñando. Todavía le era difícil separar lo que era la realidad de lo que era simplemente una fantasía. Y aún las balas en su cuerpo se sentían tan reales, junto con el pánico que tuvo en los últimos momentos de esa vida.

Había hablado de ello con L, le había contado cada uno de los hechos que vivió ahí, desde que el cuaderno cayó desde el cielo, hasta que Ryuk escribió su nombre. L escuchó atentamente, grabando cada una de sus palabras.

Y era L quien ponía dudas en sus creencias. El hombre que en este mundo era un doctor (brillante) y en su mundo un detective (brillante, también). L, quien entró rápidamente a su fantasía, como su némesis principal, pero que en la realidad vino a conocerlo luego de ya estar dos meses en aquel mundo. ¿Cómo era posible haberse adelantado a caracterizar a un desconocido? , ¿Cómo podía haber una inconsistencia temporal tan grande?

Pero su doctor le había dicho que lo averiguarían, tenían tiempo después de todo. Porque ahora que había admitido la enfermedad, junto con L parecía haber iniciado una amistad muy diferente de la que tuvo en su sueño. Aunque ambos L eran casi idénticos, con manierismos extraños, frases rebuscadas y una molesta actitud cuasi nihilista.

Y esa era la diferencia primordial con el mundo de sus sueños. La soledad. Siempre estuvo solo ahí, manipulando por doquier, paranoico, y tan completamente solo a pesar de tener a su familia. Y ahora, aquí, con su familia muerta por su propia mano, Light no se sentía solo.

La muerte de su familia ya no le pesaba, otro motivo más para pensar en su sicopatía, su conciencia dañada e inhabilitada. Parecía que lo que realmente lo había afectado, había sido el hecho en sí; los cuerpos, la sangre, la muerte.

Tal vez una muestra de su posible mejora era la sensación de empatía que había desarrollado por aquel que en otra realidad había sido su enemigo. Empatía y amistad, un estrecho vinculo que quizás habría existido en otras condiciones en su mundo imaginario.

L era su amigo, eso podía decir. Su doctor y amigo, quien lo ayudaría a mejorar, a no ser más un peligro para la sociedad.

* * *

—Jaque mate –dijo L sonriendo ligeramente al hacer su jugada. Light sonrió también, no ocultando su molestia por la derrota.

—Te felicito, fue un buen juego –Light dijo al fin, suspirando y echándose hacia atrás en la silla. L había venido la última semana siempre con algún juego de estrategia, y ese día llevaban dos partidas empatadas.

—Ciertamente, Light-kun –contestó mientras mímicamente guardaba las piezas de marfil, piezas de ajedrez que el propio Wammy le había regalado para su cumpleaños número veintiuno.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien qué?

— ¿Te vas? –preguntó Light-, has estado prácticamente todo el día aquí por la última semana.

— ¿Te molesta? –L respondió mirando fijo a Light mientras cerraba finalmente el arca con el ajedrez.

—No –Light dijo con demasiada rapidez para su gusto-, solo era una observación.

L asintió sin decir nada al respecto.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos por un momento, ambos descansando y no haciendo nada en particular.

—No tengo nada más interesante que hacer –L rompió el silencio.

— ¿Más pacientes?

—Eres mi único paciente Light-kun.

—Veo –y Light calló, había deducido con anterioridad que L seguramente no tenía familia; algunas respuestas ambiguas, unas cuantas preguntas, y ya había formado su concepción. Por eso no le extrañaba que el doctor viniera cada día a su habitación, claro que después de tres semanas había notado la rutina en la que habían caído, y de la cual por lo menos él no tenía escapatoria, pero L si-. Así que interesante, ¿no?

—Exacto, Light-kun. Pienso que he hecho claro el porqué eres mi paciente.

Y Light no agregó nada, el doctor metódicamente y con aquella simpleza (y falta de tacto, aún siendo doctor) le había dejado en claro que su sicopatía le fascinaba. Light no había sabido si sentirse halagado o extremadamente ofendido. Bien, ni uno ni lo otro, puesto que él también tenía una morbosa fascinación por el hombre frente a él.

En sus sesiones, a veces casi no había palabra que se escuchara, bastaba con juegos, movimientos o solo miradas para que pudieran comunicarse. Y L estaba seguro de las características de Light, de su sicopatía latente; la manera enfermiza en la que todo sobre él estaba ordenado y como, luego de algunos días, cualquier rastro de culpabilidad por los asesinatos había desaparecido. Al igual que cualquier remordimiento. Light podía recitar sin expresión en su rostro como sostuvo el arma y le voló los sesos a su padre, madre y hermana, sin siquiera arrugar su nariz.

Y aunque aquello horrorizaría a cualquiera, la total falta de humanidad, de emoción en una persona, la total amoralidad era increíblemente fascinante para L. De por si, él era bastante extraño para los cánones de médico, y Light era tan perfecto en su sicopatía, tan perfecto en su imperfección que simplemente le cautivaba.

Quería saber como funcionaba la mente de Light, como los mecanismo encajaban hasta formar la brillantez que era, que corría por su mente, que fue lo que provocó el total colapso para que estallara el potencial sicótico en él. Y quería saber que sentía, si Light lo consideraba un amigo, algo, si Light era realmente capaz de _sentir_ más allá de una actuación.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó luego de unos minutos.

Light se enderezó en la silla, mirando con duda al doctor-, ¿hacer qué?

— ¿Por qué mataste a tu familia?

Light apretó los labios con firmeza. L siempre soltaba preguntas así, sin importar el contexto. El muy hijo de puta ni siquiera lo preparaba. ¿Por qué mataste a tu familia?, ¿por qué tomaste la pistola y la apuntaste hasta que todo no fuese más que sangre viscosa?-. No sé -, y realmente no sabía.

—Para poder ayudarte, necesito que lo analices, que puedas responder.

—Aburrimiento –la palabra salió de la boca de Light sin siquiera pensarla. Aburrimiento, su madre, su padre y su hermana, cada día como cada noche. Y su vida estaba totalmente planeada, todo tan predecible. Y en el mundo nadie era irremplazable. Y estaba tan podrido. Y en su mundo también todo había sido por aburrimiento, Ryuk, el cuaderno, ser el dios del nuevo mundo, todo.

L guardó silencio, mirando los ojos vacíos de Light. Aburrimiento. Un genio mata a toda su familia por aburrimiento. Se vuelve desquiciado por aburrimiento.

—Aburrimiento –repitió L. Lentamente se paró sin dejar de mirar a Light-, pienso que debes descansar Light-kun. Mañana nos vemos.

Y luego de las palabras el doctor dejó la habitación.

* * *

—_Kira era un niño, un niño infantil y caprichoso._

— ¿Qué?

—_Tenía el poder, su pluma; tenía el poder, el juicio._

—No entiendo…

—_Los ojos, los ojos no los pidió, nunca._

— ¡¿Qué?!

La voz, diferente a la última. ¿Una canción?, ¿un poema?

—_Nunca tuvo los ojos, su vida era demasiado valiosa._

— ¿Ojos?

—_El Dios del Nuevo Mundo. El juicio de la humanidad. Por eso los ojos nunca los pidió, no valían el pacto._

—_Kira era un niño, un niño infantil y caprichoso. Quería cambiar el mundo, cambiarlo con tanto afán… pero murió. Y ya nadie lo recuerda, ¿existió alguna vez?_

(Kira. Kira. Kira. Kira. ¿Existió alguna vez?, ¿exististe alguna vez?)

—_Y murió. Patético. Y ya no es recordado. La trascendencia nunca fue para él. El hombre busca la trascendencia, ¿no?, por eso Kira hizo lo que hizo, ¿no?_

—_Pero nunca tuvo los ojos. Y murió, solo y abandonado. Una idea finalizada, un desiderátum fracasado._

(Kira. Kira. Kira. )

—_¿Eras Kira?, ¿tenías el cuaderno?_

(Kira. Kira. Kira…. Espera.

No.

No. Nunca fue Kira. Sabía la verdad. Ya no estaba loco.)

—Kira no existe. Nunca ha existido.

—_Tienes razón. Kira no existe…. ¿existes tú?_

(¿Exististe tú?

Yo.

Yo.

Existo. Soy. Existo.)

— _¿Y Kira?_

—No. Kira no. Él no existe.

—_Ay Light-kun. Si tan solo, todo fuese más simple._

(¿Ryuuzaki?)

* * *

Light abrió sus ojos con lentitud, respirando entrecortado, sintiendo su latir en la garganta. Tembloroso levantó su mano hasta el pecho, afirmándolo con dureza.

Odiaba aquellos sueños. Lo desesperaban y angustiaban. Lo confundían y ha Light nunca le había gustado estar confundido, no-entender algo. Era inaudita para él esa sensación. Pero estos sueños, estos putos sueños, le provocaban ese repugnante vacío en el estómago, ese malestar mental.

Las voces cambiaban. A veces era Ryuk, el shinigami de su mundo. Otras Misa, la modelo. Y algunas, el propio L. Siempre lo mismo, Kira, Kira, Kira. Cuadernos, y unas preguntas sobre la seguridad de su existencia.

Pero Light estaba ya seguro de la realidad, de lo que era la realidad para él. Y estaba seguro de su existencia, palpable y tangible. Cogito Ergo Sum. Existía, Kira no, no era más que un ente mental, un alter ego en un mundo de fantasía.

… Solo que a veces, era tan difícil. La manera en la que su mente se separaba en escenarios. Y los Y sí, lo volvían loco; ¿y sí todo hubiese sido verdad?, ¿y sí este L con el que tan bien congeniaba no era más que una proyección de su mente, agobiada por la soledad?

Y cuando pensaba aquello, se enojaba, porque era tan estúpido pensar así, porque era tan inútil pensar así. No era posible, simplemente no podía ser. Éste mundo, ésta realidad era mucho más real. Y respiraba y el pecho le dolía, y la voz de L no podía ser una maldita mentira.

Porque además, el aceptar la otra realidad, sería aceptar que estaba aún más loco, inventando ésta realidad. Y no, Light no podía estarlo.

Los ataques sicóticos los recordaba, la manera en que la sangre de sus familiares le había molestado por su repugnancia. Pero no había sentido dolor, no había sentido pérdida. Nada. Estaba vacío. Pero cuando llegó Matsuda… fue como si lo viviera de nuevo, ajeno a todo. Y el dolor, y el olor, y los cuerpos, la vista, la situación lo encegueció, lo último que recordaba era ver negro, y cuando despertó estaba en la habitación, hablando de shinigami y cuadernos de la muerte.

Si, era un desequilibrado mental. Podía aceptarlo. Pero cada vez que soñaba esto, pensaba que quizás, la locura, era algo muy subjetivo…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bien bien, este cap fue bien malito, pero a mi favor –xD- debo decir que tengo el fic más o menos planeado. Recordar que es angst, y viene mucha mucha angst, junto con algunas locuras y bien… xDD.

Lo siento por la demora, pero tuve algunos bloqueos desgraciados, además de un intentó de plagio xD... y haciendo publicidad barata, les digo que deben visitar http : / / community. / ship (guión bajo) manifiesto / una comu de ensayos sobre pairing D, escribí uno sobre el L/Light/L :giña:

Y esas serían mis notas... agregar que Desiderátum es una palabra latina que significa culminación desde el punto de vista de propósito.


	5. Eyes

**Utopía**

-

-

-

* * *

Después de alguna sesión junto con L, Light se permitía el preguntarse que sería empezar desde cero; ignorar todos los hechos, sus sueños, sus pesadillas, olvidar aquello de Kiras y shinigami, de muertes, de familias.

Olvidarlo todo y empezar de nuevo.

Y Light se preguntaba, ¿podría hacerlo?, ¿podría inhabilitar su memoria de tal forma?, ¿podría vivir sin los recuerdos?

Las respuestas nunca estaban. Era más fácil intentar no responderlas, vivir solo con los cuestionamientos.

Pero a veces, junto con L, hablando con él, viendo lo mucho que se parecían, queriendo tanto… se preguntaba si algún día se curaría y saldría de aquel lugar, si algún día podría estar libre y que su relación con L no fuese solo de doctor y paciente.

Ahí sí había respuesta. _No_. Aunque actuase cuerdo y con sensatez, L le había dejado claro hasta donde había mellado su enfermedad mental. La esquizofrenia que tenía, a pesar de haber parado las alucinaciones y no seguir evolucionando, tampoco involucionaba de todos modos. No estaba loco, pero de ninguna forma estaba cuerdo. Y nunca podría ser libre, era al fin y al cabo un asesino.

No podía arrancar del pasado, aquel le perseguiría por siempre, junto con los gritos de Sayu. No podía refugiarse en sus sueños, porque la voz maldita lo cuestionaba con cosas que no existían.

Y aunque quisiera estar junto con L, sabía que tampoco era posible, de la manera en la que quería. Porque la plenitud le estaba negada y para L, él no era nada más que un paciente. No existía más allá de ese concepto.

* * *

En la última semana, había soñado con el muchacho. Había soñado caer en sus brazos, mientras decenas de monitores mostraban un mensaje inentendible. Había sido sostenido por Light, visto su rostro hermoso deformado por una sonrisa macabra…

Despertó con extrañeza, recordando el sueño y la sensación persistente del cuerpo de Light rodeándolo. Y podía sentir sus propios músculos fríos, agarrotados.

La extrañeza era la sensación más insulsa que L Lawliet podría sentir. Estaba cerca de la curiosidad, y también de la ignorancia. El no poder entender algo, era una molestia para L.

Y aún más el no poder entenderse. Porque aquel sueño… aquel sueño con Light, había sido demasiado vívido como para ser un producto del mundo onírico.

Así que había escuchado de nuevo cada una de las grabaciones con las palabras de Light sobre sus fantasías; desde que había caído el cuaderno hasta que había matado al detective.

_(Rem lo mató. Junto a Watari. Fue tal ve, el mejor momento de mi vida, cuando cayó de __la silla, y yo lo sostuve…_

… _y le sonreí. Al bastardo, le di lo que siempre quiso. La respuesta. Era Kira._

_Y murió, sin decir nada, en los brazos de su enemigo. _

_Gané.)_

No era posible. No era posible el haber soñado justamente con esa escena. Claro, podía ser que recreara las palabras de Light en su subconsciente. Tan solo era que la escena tenía tanta veracidad, el cuerpo de Light, el calor, el suelo, su corazón latiendo estrepitoso. La mueca de Light…

Era todo demasiado verdadero, aún si nunca había sucedido más que en las fantasías de un esquizofrénico.

Pero la duda, había calado en L desde ese día. Y ahora, en cada sesión, prestaba atención más allá de la profesional a las palabras de Light, preguntándose…

* * *

—Light-kun es un mal perdedor.

Light bufó y puso los ojos en blanco –por favor, L, ¿acaso tú no lo eres?

—Por supuesto, pero a diferencia de Light-kun, lo admito –dijo con seriedad infantil el doctor.

—No soy mal perdedor… solo no me gusta la derrota.

—Aquello es una figura de discurso. No creo que haya alguien _cuerdo_ a quién le guste la derrota.

Light rió frente a las palabras. Claro, no había nadie _cuerdo_ a quien le gustase perder, quizás en aquel asilo, si hubiese personas así.

L tomó las pequeñas piezas de go del suelo en el cual se sentaban, y las guardó con lentitud, sin agregar más palabras.

Una conversación trivial nada más, pensó Light frustrado. Quería hablar con L sobre… sobre otras cosas, sobre su libertad, pero no podía, estaba simplemente atrapado.

L levantó su vista, hasta fijarla en el menor-. Parece como si estuvieras deprimido, Light-kun.

—Ideas tuyas. Aunque claro, debo decir que este lugar no es exactamente el mundo feliz.

—Es un psiquiátrico, Light-kun, dudo que se tratase de un lugar de diversión.

—Era ironía.

—Lo sé –terminó L, levantando las comisuras de sus labios a modo de sonrisa. Su idea de prestar más atención a las fantasías de Light, estaba siendo destruida por el mismo. El muchacho japonés había dejado de mencionarlas con credibilidad, aceptando totalmente la realidad. Su frustración evidente era por el confinamiento, la cruda verdad de saber que siempre estaría aquí por sus actos.

Y el que le hablara, no sacaba nada. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza que quería de Light. ¿Pruebas?, ¿palabras?, ¿qué el muchacho se opusiera a sus axiomas, y luchara diciendo que lo que decía era cierto?

No lo sabía, pero sus sueños, cada vez más frecuentes junto con personas que no conocía y Light, lo enfermaban, debido a la falta de racionalidad que tenían. Debido a que ponían en duda todo en lo que creía.

O simplemente podía ser que estuviese obsesionado con su paciente, y que aquello ejecutase en su subconsciente la necesidad de representar esas fantasías.

—L –la voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos-, sé que existen otros lugares, puedes ver que no estoy loco, no soy como los otros de aquí. No merezco estar en este lugar.

—¿La prisión, Light-kun?, has asesinado a tres personas, parricidio, ¿prefieras la cárcel a este asilo?

—Sabes que no –habló Light con fastidio-, pero es una humillación que esté aquí. Eso también lo sabes.

Y L lo sabía. Oh, como lo sabía. El potencial de Light Yagami perdiéndose en una prisión de la conciencia…

—No quiero estar en este lugar, L –volvió a decir Light-, ¿cuanto tiempo llevamos?, ya van meses, no quiero estar aquí.

—No puedo hacer nada, Light-kun. Por justicia no puedes quedar en libertad. Y aún cuando parezcas tan bien, sé sobre las pesadillas que tienes. Estás loco, solo que no eres un loco convencional.

La cara de Light pasó por una serie de expresiones, desde una furia hasta finalmente recaer en apatía por las palabras del doctor. Tal vez era verdad. Pero no quería pensar en aquello, y dolía sin motivo el que L dijera eso.

L se paró, tomando sus cosas del suelo, y dejando a Light en la habitación. Ya tendrían otras citas.

* * *

_¿Dónde?, ¿dónde estoy?_

**(****—Dime pues, ¿cómo podemos saber el nombre de las personas sólo con mirar…? **

—… **Los ojos de shinigami tienen el poder de reflejar el nombre y la esperanza de vida de un ser humano nada más verlo.**

—**¿El nombre y la esperanza de vida…?**

—**Exacto. Por eso, los shinigami no tenemos problemas por no saber el nombre de quienes tenemos que matar. Sabemos hasta que punto nuestra propia vida se prolongará al acabar con el individuo.**

"**Existe un trato transmitido desde tiempos inmemoriales según el que, un shinigami respecto únicamente a la persona que haya recogido el cuaderno que ha perdido… puede convertir sus ojos en ojos de shinigami." **

—**un… ¿trato?**

—**El precio del ojo de shinigami es la mitad de la esperanza de vida restante del humano en cuestión.**

—**La mitad de la esperanza de vida restante…)**

_Ryuk. El shinigami._

_El trato. L. Dios del Nuevo Mundo._

_Su mundo._

_Estaba ahí, recordando los recuerdos no existentes en la realidad._

**(Con eso…**

**Con esa herramienta podría acabar con el que lo seguía. Podría acabar con L, con todos los que se le opusieran.**

**Podría ser tal como un dios.**

**Pero tendría que dar a cambio la mitad de lo que le quedara por vivir. La mitad de sus sueños, de sus logros, de sus años.**

**Claro que podría deshacerse fácilmente de tantos males, sería invencible, no necesitaría de nada ni de nadie más.**

**Trascendería, costará lo que costará)**

_Pero había decidido no hacerlo. Su vida importaba más que aquel trato. Además, luego se enteraría que el segundo Kira ya tenía los ojos._

_Y de alguna forma irónica y torcida, había vivido solo hasta sus veintitrés años._

**(—El ojo de shinigami a cambio de la mitad de mi vida restante. Un ojo con el que captas el nombre de alguien con solo verle la cara.**

"**Qué bien… es un ojo muy práctico. Ryuk, este trato…**

"**Lo acepto.")**

_No._

_No. no._

_Aquello no había sucedido. Él había negado aquella proposición, no encontrándola satisfactoria. Había preferido su mitad de vida, al poder de los ojos._

_¿Qué ocurría?_

_¿Cómo era posible, que existieran errores en su propia mente?_

_Los ojos él nunca los tuvo._

_Nunca._

_Y fuera de todo, eso nunca había pasado, eran solo fantasías._

**(—Hagamos el trato Ryuk. Dame los ojos.) **

_Nunca…_

_Nunca aceptó los ojos, claro que no._

_Y dios, dios, dios, la desesperación._

_No era posible. Aquello nunca había pasado._

_No. No. No._

_¿Dónde estaba L, cuando lo necesitaba?_

**(Hehehe, no existes Light, esa es la verdad?)**

_Y Light con la desesperación de su alma, clavó sus dedos en las cuencas, gritando, y dejando la sangre escurrir con libertad…_

**(Después de todo, esto no existe, ¿no?)**

* * *

L despertó, sintiendo su corazón latir con más fuerza de lo normal. Levantó su mano hasta la frente, para sentir el sudor frío en ella.

Dios. Había sido un sueño tan sentido.

_Light…_

_Kira…_

_Todo…_

Y había muerto, muerto en los brazos de Light. Y a diferencia de tantas otras veces, los pensamientos habían recaído en él. _Yo no estaba equivocado, pero yo-_

_Dios_. Se movió hasta sentarse sobre la cama. Había salido aquella tarde luego de la sesión con Light hacia su casa, para descansar. Pasaba la mayor parte de la semana en el asilo, junto a su paciente, pero los fines de semana los dejaba para reponerse.

Y había decidido dormir, intentar relajarse luego de no sacar nada de Light.

Había previsto los sueños… pero no pensó que serían como éste. Nunca como éste.

La muerte de Watari, el Death Note. Y la cara, los ojos de Light, sus ojos marrones tan rojos, y su mueca, su sonrisa torcida, revelándole que tenía razón.

Se paró para ir a buscar un poco de agua. Cuando tuvo el vaso vio con desagrado que las manos le temblaban, tomó el líquido de un trago y fue hasta el ventanal.

No era posible el soñar con las emociones que sentía un personaje irreal como lo era aquel detective. Porque pudo sentir lo que él sintió en los brazos de Kira, el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación.

Tal y como las palabras de Light sobre su muerte, aquella a manos del agente de policía y el shinigami.

¿Cómo podía recordar y sentir algo que nunca vivió?

¿Acaso, él también tenía un desorden mental?

No quería comentarlo ni siquiera con Watari. El asunto era más extraño de lo que pensó al principio, y sin duda iba más allá de los caminos de la racionalidad.

Claro que aún no se permitía pensar la sola posibilidad de que, aquel mundo que inventó Light, fuese real…

La sola idea de aquello, era ridícula por sí sola. Irrisoria y absurda.

Pero L, sintiendo el corazón en su boca, no sabía que pensar.

Obsesión. Sí, estaba obsesionado con Light Yagami, con su paciente. Con un loco, un asesino y un genio excepcional. Y aquel vacío en su estómago, aquella ansiedad cuando estaba con él, solo podía demostrar hasta que punto llegaba.

Sin embargo, estos sueños, no eran simplemente producto de su obsesión enferma, y lo sabía bien. Había algo, un jodido motivo más profundo que no podía entender…

Pero lo haría, tal y como cada otro de sus casos, descubriría lo que se ocultaba tras la locura de Light y sus malditas pesadillas.

Aún si le costase la vida…

… o en último termino su cordura.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió la corriente de pensamientos. Con pesadez se levantó hasta alcanzar el auricular.

Una llamada del psiquiátrico. Y cuando escuchó las palabras detrás de la línea, con los ojos abiertos dejó caer el aparato.

_No_.

No.

Light se había auto infringido lesiones, producto de alucinaciones severas…

… Light Yagami se había sacado los ojos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** cliffhanger xD. Y no sé porque en todos mis fics, Light sufre tanto Oo


	6. Dreams

**Utopía**

-

-

-

* * *

Light había estado durmiendo, como siempre, acostado en aquella cama blanca en la habitación de paredes acolchadas. _Como siempre._

Y los síntomas de sus recurrentes pesadillas se hicieron ver: agitación, movimiento, sudor. Los ojos que se movían debajo de los párpados, demostrando el viaje onírico. _Como siempre._

Pero Light despertó, cayendo de las sábanas al piso, tocando el suelo con las manos rígidas, gritando, gritando con tanta voz. Y sus manos se levantaron, viajaron a su rostro con violencia, hasta acercarse a sus pómulos, hasta acercarse a sus cuencas…

… y, con la misma furia y violencia, los dedos largos se apretaron clavándose en las cavidades, apretándolas hasta que en sus dedos se encontraron los óvalos blancos y sangrantes, hasta que los gritos de agonía se apaciguaron, hasta convertirse en murmullos, hasta descontrolarse en una risa histérica.

Hasta que, cayendo en el frío suelo, con las mejillas sangrantes, con la boca abierta y la respiración entrecortada, Light solo pudo reír.

Y su cara, una cuenca vacía, salvo por el líquido rojo y la oscuridad, mientras que en la otra órbita aún podía verse colgando el ojo con el iris marrón.

Y las manos relajadas, rojas y sudadas, con la izquierda sosteniendo el pequeño nervio ensangrentado.

Cuando L terminó de ver el video, su estómago se apretó y contuvo las nauseas.

Dios.

Light estaba bien. Los episodios psicóticos lo habían abandonado, o por lo menos nunca se había infringido lesiones a sí mismo.

Pero esto…

_Sus ojos._

Los doctores pudieron salvarle uno, a costa de perder para siempre la vista. La piel alrededor había quedado rasguñada y rojiza, y la cuenca vacía había sido parchada por vendas blancas. El párpado se había deformado por el tirón, más las pestañas habían quedado pegadas en la sangre viscosa.

Light estaba ciego, para siempre. Y luego de aquellas acciones no había posibilidad remota de alguna cura para él.

Recordar las imágenes, la mueca de completa locura en la cara de Light mientras con sus propias manos se dañaba la vista. Y la sangre corriendo por su rostro….

Sin darse cuenta, había perdido a Light.

Y ya nada podía hacer para encontrarlo de vuelta.

El muchacho, encerrado en el hospital, amarrado a la cama, con imposibilidad de tocarse, no había más que reído sin motivo, sin hablar, sin decir nada, solo proferir carcajadas insanas sin sentido alguno.

Después de la operación, y pasado el tiempo necesario, L entró a verlo, a intentar dialogar. Palabras fuera de shinigami, ojos, Kiras, no sacó de Light, para el joven japonés L Lawliet no estaba ahí.

Y L, ahora, repasando las imágenes del fatal hecho, no podía sino preguntarse en qué momento Light enloqueció de esta forma. Él lo había dejado aún racional, hablando, diciendo que no estaba loco.

Pero horas después Light se había sacado los ojos y se había perdido completamente en la anarquía de su locura.

Dios.

Y L no sabía nada más.

* * *

_Hubo un humano, que quiso ser dios. Que quiso el poder y el control…_

_¿Y sabes? , murió. Como un simple humano, rogando por su vida, patético. Tan mortal. Quiso ser dios, reinar por sobre todos._

_Pero era nada. Nada más que un hombre insulso. _

_¿Y sabes?, murió. Fue a la nada._

_Y ya nadie lo recuerda, nunca existió más allá de su simple idea._

_Y quiso ser dios. ¿No, Light?_

_¿Pensaste que todo acabaría?_

_Nada._

_¿Eres nada, eh Light?_

_Los humanos que usan el Death Note no van ni al cielo ni al infierno._

_En realidad, solo existe la nada._

_¿No es divertido, eh Light?_

Y en su ceguera, Light solo pudo reír.

* * *

A veces, cuando el dolor provocado por las cuerdas que lo ataban lo hacía racional, Light se dejaba llevar por los caminos de su mente… se dejaba llevar por la voz de aquel ser inexistente que se reía de él y con él.

Hablaba de Kira, de Death Notes y de vidas. Hablaba como si Light supiese de todo eso, el buen Ryuk.

A veces, Light solo reía, en la eterna oscuridad en la que se había sumido por su propia mano. Reía por la situación, por su locura, de su sinsentido en decidir cual era la realidad.

A veces, deseaba estar con L, y se lo imaginaba vestido como aquel detective, se imaginaba pelear con él, discutir, se imaginaba besarlo y follarlo. A veces también escuchaba su voz, pero no sabía si era o no el L que conocía o el de sus fantasías.

En otros momentos, quería llorar, quería gritar y desahogarse en lágrimas. Pero los líquidos no salían, no tenían por donde salir, después de todo. Y aquello, producía más risa en Light, la ironía de su puta situación.

_No existía. _

_Existía._

Daba igual, estaría para siempre en aquel lugar sin vista, sin nada.

Y el shinigami en su cabeza nunca cesaba de hablar. De hablar y reír, quejarse por la falta de manzanas.

* * *

L Lawliet seguía visitando periódicamente a Light. A pesar de que el muchacho había retrocedido totalmente en su tratamiento, a pesar de que la locura existente en Light iba más allá de la tratable, L seguía visitándolo.

Le hablaba, le conversaba, claro que Light nunca respondía, salvo una sonrisa y alguna incoherencia trivial.

Watari, cuando le contó, le dijo que tenía una obsesión enferma con el muchacho, que si quería seguir adelante, tenía que darlo por perdido.

Watari no entendía simplemente.

Los sueños, los malditos sueños que lo plagaban, los déjà vu que sentía día y noche, los recuerdos inexistentes más allá de en la mente de un loco, no lo dejaban en paz.

Y el único que podía tener la respuesta era Light Yagami.

Porque L no estaba loco. Y encontraría la respuesta, porque en toda su puta locura, Light aún era un genio…

Y por eso L no lo dejaría, seguiría visitándolo, hasta que Light hablase de algo más que de shinigami, Death Notes y Kiras.

* * *

—Los shinigami solo comen manzanas, ¿sabías L?

L resopló en su asiento, fijando su vista en el hombre acostado.

—Y tienen los ojos. Por eso me hice esto, no quería los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confuso el doctor.

Light rió, soltando sus carcajadas grotescas. Cuando L pensó que simplemente se había ido de nuevo, volvió hablar ―. Los ojos que todo lo ven, con los que matan. No los quería. Mi vida valía más.

—Estás ciego, Light-kun.

—Veo cosas L, te veo a ti, veo-

—¿Al shinigami?, Light-kun aquello no existe.

Y Light guardó silencio, dejando su cara sin rastro de risas, sin muecas. Pálida, con las marcas de sus dedos para siempre. Con su único ojo desorbitado y sin brillo, más el párpado deforme. No dijo nada.

—Tú tampoco existes L.

Y el silencio cerró todo lo demás.

* * *

**(—¡No soy Kira, Ryuuzaki! –gritó con furia Light, mientras su puño chocaba con la mandíbula del detective.**

—**Eso es lo que diría Kira, y sabes que el golpe te lo devuelvo –dijo L mientras pateaba a Light en el rostro.**

—**¡****H****ijo de puta!**

**Y la pelea siguió, buscando dañar al otro, romperlo, probarle quien decía la verdad, quien era el más fuerte. Light fijó a L, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, respirando con dificultad, con la cara sudorosa y el pecho levantado, al igual que el hombre debajo.**

—**Eres un bastardo, quieres que sea Kira para verme morir, no te importa nada más, ni siquiera la justicia –susurró el japonés, mirando al detective con odio.**

—**Eres, fuiste, serás Kira. No puedes cambiarlo, Light-kun –dijo L, afirmando las muñecas del japonés-, y sí, quiero que seas Kira.**

**Quería que fuese Kira, necesitaba que lo fuera. Solo Light podría serlo, ser su enemigo, su igual. Solo quería derrotar a Light.**

**Chocó sus labios con rudeza con los del menor, apretando el agarre en las muñecas hasta hacerlo casi doloroso. Los ojos marrones de Light se abrieron más, hasta fijarse enangostados en los ojos abiertos de L, aceptando el desafío, abriendo su boca a la lengua, peleando por el dominio con fiereza.**

**Y mirándose mutuamente, L soltó su agarre, hasta dejar sus manos en las caderas del japonés, sin romper el beso, sintiendo las propias manos del menor afirmarse de sus hombros.**

**Soltó los labios, rojos por la succión, para dejar a Light hablar****―.**** Te odio –murmuró Light cerrando los ojos, apretándole los hombros.**

—**Lo sé –dijo L, mientras volvía a besarlo.)**

_Te gustaría que eso hubiese pasado, ¿no?_

L despertó sudoroso, respirando fuerte y profundo. Despertó, sintiendo en su entrepierna la palpitación de su erección, dura y necesitada.

Respiró intentando calmarse, intentando borrar las imágenes del sueño.

Cuando adolescente, tuvo algunos sueños húmedos, personas sin rostro, orgasmos sin necesidad apremiante. Pero éste, las manos de Light, los labios, los ojos marrones…

Había sido tan lúcido, tanto. L llevó una de sus manos hasta su polla dura, apretándola e iniciando el vaivén.

_Light…_

_Kira…_

Pero Light estaba en una habitación, amarrado a una cama, ciego y desfigurado. Pero Light nunca había sido Kira, aquel asesino no existía, pero él no era un detective, pero, _pero_…

_Light. Arriba, sí, sí, fuerte_. Y apretó su agarre, imaginándose otras manos, imaginándose otros escenarios, imaginándose con una pollera blanca y pantalones de mezclilla, imaginándose como un detective follando con su sospechoso.

_Sí, Light, sí_. Y dios, su erección dura y tirante en sus manos sudorosas explotó, con las imágenes del joven japonés, con los ojos claros mirándolo con tanto odio y pasión mezclados.

Descansó, hasta que su corazón volvió a latir normalmente, hasta que su respiración se restableció. Miró el lío que había hecho, con el semen en su estómago y en su mano.

Se daría una ducha, despejaría la mente de aquellos putos pensamientos.

Porque él no estaba loco. Porque simplemente se sentía atraído por su paciente y nada más…

… no habían más posibilidades. Porque Kira, porque todo lo que decía Light no existía.

O eso era lo que quería creer.

* * *

La risa de Light lo sacó de su lectura. Era más histérica que otras veces. Se paró hasta estar frente a Light, fijándolo totalmente en su cama, mirando el ojo sin movimiento y sin brillo alguno.

—¿No lo encuentras gracioso, L? –dijo Light con voz seca después de las risas.

—No sé de que hablas –susurró L, sin más, mirando con morbo curioso la cara dañada del muchacho.

—Tú y yo, aquí –respondió Light, sonriendo de nuevo-, estamos malditos, ¿no L?, aquí, allá, dónde sea… tú y yo, L Lawliet –y simplemente volvió a reír.

L calló. Qué podía decir. Parecía como si algo, una fuerza gravitatoria, lo arrastrara hacia el loco delante de él, parecía como si mil secretos se escondiesen detrás de ese ojo muerto.

—¿No es gracioso, que el bastardo al que odio esté aquí? –murmuró entre risas ahogadas Light–, y será así por siempre, ¿no?, aquí y allá y más allá, tú y yo, por siempre. Un puto chiste –y ya no más palabras salieron, dejando fluir libremente las risotadas.

Y L rió, recordando sus sueños endemoniados, recordando el cuerpo de Light tibio en su desnudez, recordando monitores en blanco y una mueca de locura delante de sus ojos. Rió, no eran más que unos Sísifos, y en aquel momento era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y aquí está la conti D:

Nadie se esperaba que dejara ciego a Light, ni yo xD, pero era necesario muajmuaj (?), además, aún es sexy para mí xDD... y quiero darle todas las gracias del mundo a mi increíble beta -soy tan zalamera xD- Nande-chan que corrigió todos esos fallos técnicos D:

Sobre Sísifo, es un personaje de la mitología griega en el que Albert Camus se basó para hacer su ensayo sobre la filosofía del absurdo, Sísifo está condenado a subir una roca a una montaña y luego a otra y a otra, eternamente. Como la absurdidez de la vida, se nace para morir... etc xD


	7. Epiphany

**Utopía**

-

-

-

* * *

—Por eso lo inicié todo, ¿lo sabes no?

—Pensé que era por el aburrimiento.

—Bueno, sí, pero el motivo, la razón por la que seguí después de verificar que era auténtico fue por esto.

— ¿Limpiar el mundo del mal y salvar a los inocentes?

—No seas cínico, Ryuuzaki. Sabes bien de lo que habló.

—Por supuesto, el convertirte en un sociópata serial.

—No y para con intentar que discutamos, no caeré esta vez.

—Entonces explícame, Light-kun.

—No existía el castigo Ryuuzaki, no había penitencia suficiente para los crímenes cometidos. Podíamos llenar cárceles, implementar mejoras sociales, podíamos rehabilitar delincuentes, podíamos creer que el mundo algún día será mejor. Pero no había castigo suficiente, la ley era débil y cómoda, tan fácil de manipular por el propio sistema de justicia o ser ignorada por beneficios propios. Podrías ver a tu alrededor, las personas ilógicamente encarceladas en sus propias vidas con miedo a lo que otro haría.

"¿Y después qué? ¿El sistema colapsaría demostrando su inutilidad en cuanto al orden y la justicia? ¿Guerras y hambruna caerían a lo largo de todo el mundo?

Pero no era esto lo que pensé en ese momento, lo que pensé era que no existía el castigo L. Podíamos pudrir a un tipo cincuenta años hasta que sus huesos se secaran, y luego lo reemplazaríamos por otro. Era un círculo vicioso, sin salida.

Así que luego de que probara el cuaderno supe lo que tenía que hacer. Supe que nadie más podía. Y me di cuenta de que aunque no existía castigo, _yo_ podía hacer algo, yo podía lograr temor, lograr reformas. No más descomposiciones en las cárceles, no más árboles podridos. Podría deshacerme de lo que estaba fallando. Podría intentar arreglar el error.

Al fin y al cabo, estábamos solos, Ryuuzaki. Sin destino, sin providencia, sin dios alguno que pudiera ver como nos corrompíamos hasta la destrucción. Estábamos solos y nada en el mundo podía cambiarlo. Hasta que llegó el cuaderno".

—Supondré con lo que me has dicho, que también encuentras la ironía de nuestra situación…

— ¿Con deleite enfermo como el tuyo, preguntas?

—Si así lo quieres llamar…

—No, Ryuuzaki, esto no cambia nada. ¿Acaso estamos en el limbo, en el purgatorio? No, y tampoco estamos en el tan afamado infierno.

—Tampoco lo llamaría cielo, Light-kun.

—Es que existía un castigo al fin y al cabo, existía. Y esta es nuestra condena.

* * *

¿Puedes decir ese momento en donde te despiertas, aquel instante en que vuelves a sentir tu cuerpo, tu respiración, tu propio latir? ¿Aquel momento en el que sabes que estás vivo?

Bien, L Lawliet no estaba seguro de recordar ese momento.

En realidad tampoco estaba seguro de si se puede recordar algo que nunca se ha vivido.

Dios, hace una semana que había estado en su apartamento, viendo fotos de tiempos pasados, tiempos que recordaba vivir, risas, suspiros…

¿Cómo todo se puede desmoronar en tan poco tiempo?

¿Cómo puede ser que veinticinco años de existencia no sean más que un mero sueño?

Y con el único con quien podía hablar de todo esto, era un esquizofrénico (asesino, en cualquier realidad bastaba más). Si Wammy se enterara siquiera de todo, no contemplaría más que concertarle una cita con él.

Pero no, no estaba loco. Las memorias de otra vida eran mucho más nítidas con el paso del tiempo, las memorias de huérfanos, de casos, de Kira. Las memorias de su muerte…

Porque sí, eran memorias, no imaginación.

¿Era su condena, como había dicho Light, vivir una vida falsa, no existente? ¿O era el recordar una vida real, que existió?

L creía que era ambas. Porque si de algo tenía certeza alguna ahora, era de conocer lo que era la completa falta de libertad.

Estaba encarcelado en este mundo demasiado real para sus sentidos, y demasiado falso para su mente.

¿Por qué?

¿El que su nombre fuese escrito en el cuaderno de la muerte provocaba caer en este vacío?

L no lo sabía. Pero esperaba que su paciente (sospechoso, asesino) tuviese la respuesta.

* * *

Light podía contar con sus dedos los tiempos en los que había sido humillado.

Ciertamente cuando L decidió poner la vida de Lind L. Taylor frente a él era uno de los más memorables. O cuando decidió que no había mejor estrategia que presentársele como el mismo L…

Pero nada podía superar la humillación actual.

Amarrado a una cama, desfigurado (sin ojos).

Como un loco. Un loco cualquiera.

Y lo peor, lo peor de todo era que él había caído en todo esto. Él había creído que realmente estaba desequilibrado, que había matado a su familia y luego había sido encerrado en este lugar.

_Él había creído todo._

Estúpidamente, ilusamente, había creído…

Tal vez había sido más fácil creer en eso que reconocer como perdió ante Near, como perdió humillado ante Ryuk solo para morir cuarenta segundos después. Quizás había sido eso, el último pedazo de su ego herido, no queriendo reconocer su patética derrota.

Ah, pero también debía agradecerle a Ryuk, debía agradecerle al bastardo de shinigami por haberlo despertado nuevamente. Con aquellos jueguitos mentales, dándoselas de existencialista, el shinigami había terminado por lograr que volviera a ser él mismo de nuevo.

Tendría que agradecerle cuando saliera de aquí. Agradecerle no sin antes maldecirlo mil y un veces por el espanto que eran sus ojos (y por el haber escrito su nombre en el cuaderno).

Pensar que aquello fue el detonante para que parara de actuar como un perturbado y volviera a tener control. El que el shinigami cambiara uno de sus básicos recuerdos con algo que nunca ocurrió…

_El trato de los ojos._

Ah, pero ahora todo cambiaría. Por las conversaciones que estaba teniendo con L (doctor, detective, o la mierda que fuese), al parecer también él estaba despertando de toda esta falsa realidad.

Y por fin podría volver.

Porque ni siquiera el Mu, podía parar a Light Yagami.

* * *

— ¿Porqué estoy aquí?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo la respuesta, Ryuuzaki?

—Tú lo empezaste todo, eres el eje central de toda esta farsa. Hasta que llegó tu caso, yo vivía tranquilo, un excelente siquiatra, con futuro, con vida…

— ¿Me estás culpando?

—No. En realidad sí, te estoy culpando Light-kun. Al parecer en la realidad que sea, terminas por joderme la vida. Y creo que tú eres el culpable por el que esté aquí. Porque _yo_ soy tu condena.

—Te tienes en bastante estima, Ryuuzaki, tu ego-

—No comiences, sabes de lo que habló. Nunca utilicé el cuaderno-

—No por falta de ganas, así que no intentes verme la cara, que sabes te conozco.

—Pero no lo utilice, si lo que me has dicho de que "los humanos que usan el Death Note no van ni al cielo ni al infierno" yo no debería estar aquí.

—Por favor, L, siempre lo has sabido, quizás mejor que yo. Después de todo, hay solo nada.

—Tú lo has dicho, Light-kun. _Nada_. Sin embargo estoy aquí, contigo.

—Ah, entiendo, ¿por eso piensas en que tal vez tú eres mi maldición? ¿Mi castigo?

—En simples términos, sí.

—Pero si el tiempo nos ha enseñado algo, Ryuuzaki, es que no podemos pensar en simples términos. ¿Acaso crees que el Mu supondría el darte como mi condena?

— ¿Entonces que es lo que supones?

—Creo que estás medianamente correcto. Creo que el que estés aquí tiene todo que ver conmigo, pero no que sea una condena.

— ¿Y que lo llamas entonces? ¿un premio, recompensa?

—No, simplemente que el Mu tiene un jodido sentido del humor.

* * *

Hubo un tiempo en donde tenía la seguridad de saber.

Hubo un tiempo en donde tenía la seguridad de que el bien y el mal existían y de que él, gracias a la fuerza sobrenatural de un simple toque en papel, podría hacerse valer de aquellos conceptos, podía hacerse reconocer y quizás…

… tal vez dominar donde estaba esa seguridad.

Hubo un tiempo en donde la certeza era su sombra, en donde cada paso que daba tenía impreso el cálculo preciso y necesario. En donde sabía de donde venía y a donde iba.

Pero ya no, aquel mundo de certezas y seguridades lo había abandonado a… _esto_. A la agonía de vivir cada día sin saber que mierda pasaría, dónde estaba, que provocó que llegara ahí.

¿Era su castigo?

¿Por haber jugado a dios?

¿Por la soberbia con la que vivió?

Estaba seguro de que era su condena. Peor que vivir como un desquiciado, el vivir sabiendo _todo_. Conociendo el sangriento pasado, al maldito de L y al shinigami.

Era peor, tanto peor. Tan humillante, para él, quien fue dios entre los mortales, quien conocía respuestas, quien quería gobernar la utopía. Tan denigrante esto.

Peor que ser vencido por Near y mutilado a disparos por Matsuda.

¿Estaría Misa igual, cuando muriera?

¿Higuchi llegó también a un lugar así?

Pero no podía ser tan simple, él mismo se lo había dicho a L: "no podemos pensar en simples términos". Y el simple hecho de que L estuviera ahí, sin haber escrito nombre alguno…

_Los humanos que usan el Death Note no van ni al cielo ni al infierno._

Y los humanos solo podrían doblegarse ante las reglas del cuaderno, no falsearlas o evitarlas. Nadie podría.

L no podría ser la excepción.

* * *

**(—****China ha dado la autorización.**

**—****Bien.**

**—****Solo… ¿Estás seguro? Nunca te he dudado, pero, esto _es más allá_**** de lo que hemos hecho.**

**—****No, no lo es Watari. Hemos llegado lo suficientemente lejos, solo con esta prueba podremos resolver el caso.**

**—****Entonces, prepararé todo.)**

**

* * *

**—Lleva tres meses así, y ya hemos visto que no ha tenido una evolución favorable.

L no dijo nada, solo guardó silencio. El hombre frente a él lo miró serio, compuesto, apretando las manos, casi dudando.

—Si decides continuar con su caso, estarás haciéndolo independiente, privado, no con las facilidades de la institución.

—Él está aquí, director Tamaro —fue la respuesta simple.

Takeshi Tamaro suspiró—, ciertamente, no impediremos que utilices las instalaciones y la habitación, pero si lo tratas será por tu cuenta.

—No me pagará —dijo escueto L—. Sabrá que aquello no me interesa.

—Yagami —Tamaro se paró del asiento, mirando por el ventanal. L recordaba estar pocas veces en la oficina del director—. Yagami —repitió—, no da muestras de mejoras, lleva más de un año aquí, y aún teniéndote a ti, un siquiatra de renombre, no ha podido mejorar. Incluso está peor, su rostro… tú lo has visto con tus propios ojos. Y el chico es un asesino.

Lawliet lo sabía. Light no era fiable, era un sicópata, un completo desquiciado. Y las muertes de su padre, madre y hermana pesaban en el aire a todo momento.

—Este asilo lo seguirá albergando —siguió hablando el director—, pero no continuará su tratamiento.

L se paró, miró al hombre por una brevedad de segundos antes de hablar—, seguiré director. No debe preocuparse de mis remuneraciones.

Tamaro lo observo, dubitativo—, sabrás lo que dices, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —afirmó con una incipiente mueca antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**(Con un simple papel.**

**Solo empuñando un lápiz y ya está. Una vida ****terminará. Un destino sellado.**

**Tan simple gesto.**

**¿Cuántas veces vio a Light escribir por medio de esas cámaras? ¿Terminar una tarea, resolver una ecuación?**

**¿Cuántos nombres escribió Kira, sin que él lo supiera?**

**¿Frente a sus propios ojos?**

_**Zhuo Jun.**_

**Dos palabras.**** Y repite la acción que cientos – no, que miles de veces hizo Kira a otros criminales…**

**A los hombres de FBI…**

**A Higuchi. Y delante de sus narices, piensa frustrado.**

_**Zhuo Jun.**_

**Las cámaras están ahí. El hombre se remueve nervioso en su traje de prisión. El sudor resbala por su sien, mira con duda al espejo frente a él. L lo ve, como su cara palidece, como sus pupilas se dilatan, su mano agarrándose el pecho con dolor…**

**Y cuarenta segundos después, su destino también está sellado.)**

**

* * *

Notas: **Después de meses y meses, he actualizado :D, espero ponerme al día con los WIPs que tengo al igual que los reviews que no he contestado...

Saludos a todos los que han seguido este fic fielmente, que si no es por ustedes no hubiese movido mi perezoso trasero para intentar continuarlo xDD.


	8. Möbius

**Utopía**

-

-

-

* * *

Light solía pensar siempre en el futuro.

Que estudiaría.

Que haría con su vida.

Como aportaría al mundo.

Como simplemente mataría el aburrimiento.

Sus acciones pasadas eran eso. Un pasado construyendo su futuro. Un presente obsoleto. Por eso los sueños de Kira importaban tanto, para un futuro mejor.

Y así cada una de sus movimientos, de sus manipulaciones había sido hacia un propósito.

Su propósito final. La utopía.

Ahora aquí, con memorias inexistentes más allá de una realidad marchita, el futuro no existía.

Sabía que no saldría nunca del lugar. Demasiado peligroso como para reinsertarse en la sociedad.

Tal y como sabía que con un simple cuaderno se puede matar. Siempre y cuando sea uno de un dios de la muerte.

Irónico. Solía pensar siempre en el futuro. Y ahora no tenía ninguno. No podía ver caminos hacia adelante. Ver otra amarga ironía.

Solo tenía un maldito presente. Con L nada menos.

Por lo menos no estaba solo en la pesadilla que era esto. Y compartir sufrimiento con L, era el menor de los males.

* * *

—No, Ryuuzaki. No alcanzaste a utilizar el cuaderno. Rem te mató antes de que pudieras lograrlo.

—Eso aún no explica nada.

—Es una triste condena. ¿Tu y yo encerrados en este lugar sin saber como, no?

—Parece que siempre terminamos juntos. Y destruyéndonos la vida.

—Por favor, no olvides que estoy en un psiquiátrico por haber matado a mi familia, y eso fue antes de conocerte. O reconocerte.

—Pero fue nuestra reunión la que trajo todo esto, después de todo. Y somos los únicos que recuerdan, si se puede decir así, la realidad.

—¿Y esto que es?

—Otra realidad. Y como bien has dicho, Light-kun. Una con un jodido sentido del humor.

* * *

**(—Yo soy Kira.**

**No cree lo que escucha. No puede ser… simplemente-**

—**¡Te estoy diciendo que yo soy Kira!**

**Él siempre supo, siempre, Light Yagami es Kira, el original, quién lo reto a un duelo de mentes, el mejor que ha tenido **_(que tendrá)_**. Solo uno de los dos ganaría, cazaría al otro quien terminaría pagando por su muerte.**

**Esas eran las reglas. **

**Pero el juego no se supone que termine así. No se supone que Light **_(Kira, Kira, Kira) _**confiese, no se supone que se retracte de su desafío. Que le robe su victoria.**

**Que le diga la respuesta.**

—**¡Soy Kira!**

**No importan las reacciones de los otros. Ni la de los shinigami. Nada tiene importancia porque su victoria se la ha rebatado Kira **_(Light)_**.**

**Él iba a descubrir la verdad. A desenmascararlo. **

**Maldito sea Higuchi. Maldito sea Light y lo que sea que lo llevó a confesarse. No se supone que sea así, él tenía que descubrirlo, derrotarlo en su propio juego-**

—**Soy Kira.**

**No-**

**Pero puede hacer algo.**

**Él no fue quien rompió las reglas primero.)**

**

* * *

**_Yo sueño que estoy aquí  
de estas prisiones cargado,  
y soñé que en otro estado  
más lisonjero me vi._

_

* * *

_**(¿Pero qué es lo que lo llevó, a pudrirse en estás paredes?**

**A caer sin gracia, él, Kira.**

**¿A rechazar lo que por tanto perdió, por lo que selló su destino a un dios de la muerte?**

**Es tan… patéticamente humano. Pensarse sobre todo lo demás, justo y perfecto. Pero seguía siendo tan humano.**

**Oh, pero el poder, lo recuerda, las olas de poder consumiéndolo mientras el sonido de su propia grito era lo único ligándolo al mundo.**

_(Kira. Yo-_

_No-no-no-no-no-no-no. ¿Cómo? ¿por qué?_

_No-no-no-no-no-no-no). _

**Y luego silencio.**

**Y una sonrisa.**

**Kira, el cuaderno. Justicia para el mundo.**

**Trascender. Ser más que otro humano. Limpiar el mundo.**

**Cumplir con la maldita utopía.**

_(Sí-sí-sí-sí-sí)._

**Matar a Higuchi. Los cuarenta segundos más largos de su vida.**

**Poseer el cuaderno de nuevo. Trascender. Él único pensamiento. Todo va como lo planea.**

**Dios del nuevo mundo.**

**Y todos se arrodillarán ante él, y la justicia será probada…**

**Sin duda. **

**Pero-**

**Humano. Tan malditamente humano.**

_(Kira-Kira-Kira)_**.**

**Su padre, mirándolo con orgullo **_(¡Mi hijo no puede ser Kira!)_**. Tiene que entender, su justicia no sirve de nada, Kira es necesario. La misión, su misión en el mundo-**

**Y esos ojos. L. Maldito. Has perdido, te tengo en mi juego.**

**La vida de un dios de la muerte en sus manos. Ganó. Todo va como lo planea.**

**L perdió. Era solo un maldito juego. Justicia.**

**Y él es Light Yagami. Kira.**

**No existe arrepentimiento.**

**Oh, pero es humano, tan humano.**

**¿Y cómo llegó aquí?**

_(Light Yagami no será condenado a la pena de muerte)_

**Así no era el juego.**

**¿Pero quien es él para reclamar, cuando fue quien rompió las reglas primero?**

**Confesando-**

**Admitiendo-**

_(—Yo soy Kira)._

**Y todos se arrodillarán ante él, y la justicia será probada…**

**Pero era tan humano. Y ya lo había perdido todo, ¿no?**

_(Todo va como lo planea)._

**Uno de los dos debía morir.**

**No terminar entre cuatro putas paredes.**

_(—Yo soy Kira)_

**Pero es solo humano.)**

**

* * *

**_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí.  
¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
una sombra, una ficción,  
y el mayor bien es pequeño:  
que toda la vida es sueño,  
y los sueños, sueños son._

* * *

Era irónico que aún después de muerto L lo siguiera persiguiendo. El bastardo.

Aunque el sabor de la victoria era largo y profundo, consumiéndolo siempre. Ah, el dulce momento en el que el detective cayó de su trono, ese silencio rotundo hasta que la subida y caída de su pecho se quedó sin seguir.

El mejor momento de su vida.

Pero aún lo perseguía. En cada pensamiento, movimiento fríamente calculado. Podría ver al maldito, mirándolo con esos ojos imposiblemente negros, _viéndolo_ realmente. Y sus ¿Light-kun?

Cuando ocupaba su identidad hacia mundo. El gran L. Podía imaginárselo, sentado, comiendo, leyendo, cazándolo, intentando derrotarlo.

Maldito.

Ryuk se reiría de él en esos momentos. Simplemente reiría por esa boca horrible, hasta que Light lo ignorara completamente, terminando por ir junto a Misa.

Misa. Pobre e ilusa Misa. Pero no tan ilusa, ¿no? Siempre había sabido que él la utilizaba. Manipulable sí.

Mantener al NPA y al mundo sin saber la verdad, aún siguiendo pistas falsas sobre el asesino era fácil. Ser L, tener el poder de L y resolver los casos de L también lo era.

Tal vez su lucha con el muerto detective le había dejado demasiado paranoico.

Y era ahí, cuando el bastardo lo perseguía. Luego de resolver un caso, podía escuchar su voz, ¿demasiado fácil, Light-kun?

Luego de rechazar con amabilidad a Misa. Un simple, a mi no me engañas, Yagami-kun.

O pensando otras formas en las que pudo haber ganado. Si nunca hubiese matado a Lind. L. Taylor, L no habría podido confirmar nada. Si no hubiese llevado a Misa a la universidad, si nunca hubiese eliminado sus memorias, si nunca hubiese tocado el cuaderno de nuevo…

Ah la ironía. Su vida estaba llena de ironía ahora. Cuando su ejercicio de vida era pensar en el futuro, ahora lo único que hacía era pensar en el pasado. Que pudo haber hecho diferente, pensado diferente.

¿Y si L no hubiese muerto?

Prolongado su vida hasta tenerlo completamente bajo su victoria, hasta ser él quien escribiese, L Lawliet en el Death Note.

Y dejar de preguntarse sobre posibles escenarios. Sobre su victoria. Sobre como todo era tan completamente _fácil_, y como él extr-

Era irónico que aún después de muerto L lo siguiera persiguiendo. El bastardo.

* * *

—Hubiese sido un buen detective.

—Si hablas de un posible escenario en donde no existe un cuaderno de la muerte. Creo que te referirías a éste, y como vemos, no eres un detective Light-kun.

—No seas… olvídalo.

Silencio. Sus conversaciones son silencios perpetuos interrumpidos por algunas palabras.

—Pienso que sí.

—No nos habríamos conocido, de no ser por Kira. O tal vez, como en esta realidad, algo habría ocurrido…

—No creí que Light-kun creyera en el destino.

—No destino, Ryuuzaki. Pero creo que estamos condenados a encontrarnos de algún u otro modo. Tú mismo me lo has dicho.

Quizás, eso no era tan malo como pensó en un principio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Menos retraso que la última vez, pero aún así me siento mal por no actualizar… tengo todas las ideas para seguir con la historia, pero cuando voy a escribir, ¡bang! Mis dedos se tuercen y no puedo escribir más de cien palabras.

Pero estoy saliendo del bloqueo que tengo, como vieja costumbre, cuando me pasa me voy a uno de mis fandoms viejos a intentar revivir a mis musas xD.

Las estrofas en el fic pertenecen al soliloquio de Segismundo en la_ Vida es Sueño_.

JuaniFan, tu review no es para nada dummie, y creo que quizás estoy enredando mucho la historia, así que voy a dejar aquí una explicación. Eso sí, que viene con **spoilers para la trama** y si quieres seguir con el suspenso _de qué mierda_ está pasando, es mejor que no sigas leyendo.

**¡¡Spoilers gordos para todo!!**

Ya advertencias a un lado:

En la historia tenemos diferentes realidades convergiendo de distintas formas.

Realidad-1, es la conocida por el canon. Light encuentra el DN, nace Kira, L empieza su desafío, Light y L se enfrentan, L muere y años después Ryuk mata a Light cuando éste pierde.

Realidad-2, con la que empieza esta historia. Light despierta en un siquiátrico luego de matar a su familia, enterándose de que L es su médico, no existen DNs ni shinigami, y todo es una creación de su mente. Al parecer.

Ahora, esos dos son las realidades estándar.

Ryuk le dice a Light que no irá ni al cielo ni al infierno al morir. Light de esto deduce que no existe ninguno de los dos. Simplemente hay nada.

Pero, teóricamente, la nada no puede ser nada. La materia no puede destruirse si no que solo cambiar de forma. Así, nada vendría a ser no-ser en un plano metafísico.

Ahora, tenemos R-1 y su fin. Light muere, pero no deja de existir. R-1 tampoco colapsa en su muerte. El mundo sigue su rumbo…

… Y Light despierta en R-2. Porque sigue existiendo en otra realidad.

¿Cómo? tomando el hecho de que la materia no puede destruirse si no que cambiar de forma, tendremos que el universo no tiene una línea temporal absoluta, si no que cada molécula tiene su propia línea temporal, siendo así indeterminada, y tal y como la Teoría de la Relatividad, relativa al sujeto observador.

Teniendo en cuenta esto, Light es nuestro observador, muere en su línea temporal. Se convierte en un no-ser, y vuelve a ser, en la R-2.

Esto da la sensación de una cinta de Möbius, siendo eterna y repitiéndose. Light nacerá y morirá, y nacerá y morirá y así sucesivamente y entre más veces lo haga, más se irá expandiendo está cinta, que no puede destruirse.

Pero recordemos nuevamente los de las líneas temporales. Light está muerto en R-1 y vivo en R-2, Light se ha convertido en el gato de Schrödinger y en una paradoja.

La cinta de Möbius sigue siendo eterna y repitiéndose. Pero varía de Realidad.

En una Light encuentra un cuaderno…

En otra mata a su familia…

Y en esas dos realidades, nuestra cinta se vuelve a expandir. R-1, crea R-1a, donde Light sí acepta el trato de los ojos. CreaR-1b, donde L utiliza el cuaderno y R-1c donde Light confiesa ser Kira.

Y estos hechos, convierten a la R-2 en una realidad R-2a, en donde Light y L recuerdan su anterior existencia, Light se destruye la vista, y ambos terminan encerrados en esta realidad.

Ahora, los sueños, son meras reminiscencias de todo esto, apoyándose en una teoría más platónica. Light y L, están en un Möbius infinito que seguirá transformándose con cada nuevo cambio hecho en una realidad que como un efecto mariposa, cambia la realidad actual, la R-2.

Ahora, que pasa desde aquí, lo dejaré en misterio para no contar el final :P

Espero no haber enredado más, pero si lo hice, envíenme un PM e intentaré explicarlo con mayor detalles =D


	9. Strategy

**Título**: Utopía

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Romance, angst.

**Spoiler: **todo el manganime.

**Pairing:** LxLightxL

**Disclaimer:** Death Note no me pertenece, es propiedad del dúo dinámico Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. El gran anime es de Madhouse.

* * *

La habitación era espartana, cuatro paredes blancas, una pequeña ventana en el lado superior derecho, del suficiente tamaño como para que entrara un poco de luz y aire, aún cuando el cuarto poseía sistema acondicionado. La cama de Light no era pequeña, pero a L le parecía de cualquier modo incómoda, sentado en el sillón que había traído específicamente al cuarto del joven. El aludido se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama, las amarras estaban sueltas en la ocasión y Light simplemente se encontraba con el rostro hacia el techo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

Pero bueno, Light no tenía ojos así que no era como si L pudiese saber que es lo que veía detrás de sus deformes párpados.

—Nunca hice el trato —murmuró Light, como si retomara una conversación olvidada. L lo miró inexpresivo, después de todo no era la primera vez que Light le dijese aquello—. Y por eso decidiste reconstruirte el rostro ¿no, Light-kun? Porque nunca hiciste el bendito trato.

—No entiendes —continuó Light con cierta molestia, girando el cuerpo hacia donde escuchó la voz del doctor—, en mi primera memoria de aquel jodido mundo, yo nunca hice el trato. Pero luego, cuando comenzaron los sueños, me ví aceptando la propuesta del shinigami. No negaré que me salí un poco de mis casillas con aquella información.

—Intentaste sacarte los ojos Light-kun, mientras solo lograbas reír con desquicio —L le respondió con ligera sorna.

Light lo ignoró, prosiguiendo—, y según lo que me has comentado, también has visto diferentes versiones de los hechos ¿no? Como esa en donde también utilizas el cuaderno.

L lo pensó. Recordó haber soñado con los acontecimientos, una y otra vez, en donde siempre por un mínimo detalle, el final cambiaría, dándole el triunfo al asesino de masas o al detective. Recordaba tan bien decirle a Watari que buscara una nación dispuesta a probar la efectividad del arma como recordaba su último suspiro viendo la mueca maquiavélica de Light, como recordaba aquella pelea en donde habían terminado golpeandose con labios y dientes, buscando al vencedor.

Podía intuir lo que Light intentaba decir, el hecho de que no hubiese en sí una realidad concreta, si no que cientos de variables que convergían en diversas realidades de las cuales ellos terminaban siendo testigos a través de sus memorias y sueños.

—Lo que trato de decirte —volvió hablar Light, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, es que estamos no solo reviviendo una y otra vez lo que ocurrió, si no que estamos reviviendo todas las malditas probables realidades que hay de esos hechos.

—Tienes razón —contestó finalmente L.

Ahora que estamos de acuerdo —siguió el menor—, debo decirte mi teoría. Creo que podemos controlar esto y manipularlo a nuestra ventaja.

L se levantó del sillón, acercándose a la cama de Light, mirándolo a la cara. La perfecta simetría que solía ser el rostro del hijo mayor de Soichiro Yagami, era ahora una perfecta asimetría, dejándolo como una extraña versión del hombre que había sido—. ¿Qué es lo que dices?

—Tenemos los sueños L, y tenemos nuestras memorias —dijo Light indicando con sus manos—, somos unos genios y ya hemos pasado bastante tiempo lamentándonos de esta situación. No negaré que he perdido bastante los estribos desde que esto comenzó. Pero entre nosotros, podemos volver esta condena a nuestro favor, y recuperar el control de nuestras vidas.

—No lo sé Light-kun —suspiró L con cinismo—, fue tu primera idea la que nos trajo aquí, intentando utilizar un cuaderno para limpiar el mundo de maldad. No tengo mucha confianza en lo que propongas.

Ahora fue el turno de Light de suspirar con molestia—, tienes razón L, no lo negaré. Pero a estas alturas solo somos nosotros dos quienes tienen alguna conciencia de lo que está pasando, o lo planeamos juntos o simplemente tendremos que aceptar este patético destino. ¿Acaso me odias lo suficiente como para arriesgarte de ese modo?

—Nunca he dicho que te odio – le respondió con simpleza L –, me molestas y me frustras y eres la única persona que me ha hecho salir de mis casillas. Pero no te odio.

—Todo lo que te he dicho y has decidido responder eso —contestó el joven, decidiendo ignorar las entrelíneas de la respuesta del otro.

—Dime tu idea.

—Tenemos que lograr control de los otros yo, si pudimos cambiar esta realidad al recordar nuestras memorias, es quizás posible el que podamos cambiar las realidades paralelas —dijo con triunfo—, y de ese modo, podremos decidir que cosa en específico alterar hasta toparnos con una realidad acorde a nuestros gusto.

Es una idea posible —contestó L—, salvo el detalle de que aún cuando encontremos una realidad acorde a nuestros gustos, de ella saldrán otras.

—¡Claro Ryuuzaki! —dijo Light, retomando el apodo—, pero ya habremos visto que lo podemos lograr y lo volveremos hacer. Es la eternidad L, somos una existencia continúa y mientras no lo somos, la creamos.

L ponderó en lo dicho por el joven Yagami. La idea se veía plausible, y al fin y al cabo no tenían nada que perder— ¿Y cómo se supone que controlaremos nuestros sueños?

—Yo he dado pie a la idea —respondió Light con una enigmática sonrisa—, encárgate de ver aquello.

L simplemente suspiró.

* * *

**Otro aburrido día.**

**La maldita monotonía del cada día está agobiándolo, y aún siquiera lleva veinte años existiendo. Es una maldita condena, piensa Light Yagami, joven prodigio de Japón, es como si fuesemos autómatas que solo saben repetir la misma existencia.**

**Repetir la existencia pero repitiendo los peores caminos que nacen de ella. No por algo el mundo se estaba pudriendo, la decadencia moral de la sociedad moderna dejaba tanto que desear como el sistema de justicia mundial.**

**Light suspira mirando por la ventana, dejando a la voz del profesor dilatarse entre sus pensamientos.**

**Un cuaderno negro cae desde el cielo.**

**

* * *

**

—Lo más probable es que sea nuestro subconsciente el que esté cambiando los hechos —habló L en esta ocasión, sentado en su sillón, el cual había puesto paralelo a la cama del joven Yagami—, recuenta los sueños que has tenido, en cada uno de ellos lo que ha cambiado ha sido espefícicamente para aventajarte de algún modo, como si fuese algo que ahora, en retrospectiva, te has dado cuenta que debiste hacer o que quisite hacer.

Light decidió no responder, acomodándose en la cama de forma ladeada, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. ¿Podría ser verdad lo que decía L? Más de una vez pensó que si hubiese hecho el trato de los ojos con Ryuk, se hubiese evitado la batalla contra L, o años después en la batalla con Near y Mello, pensaría que el sacrificio de la mitad de su expectativa de vida le hubiese aún dejado vivir más años de los que tuvo al final.

Y la confesión. Era uno de los momentos que con mayor claridad recordaba, cuando ahí en el helicóptero, sus recuerdos habían sido devueltos dandóle la clara victoria, la vista de su triunfo sobre el detective. Pero aún aquella rebelde parte de sí que había intentado cazarse a sí mismo mientras aún no sabía la verdad, la que estaba segura de haber sido inocente y víctima del asesino; había dudado. Pero Light la había ahogado, demasiadas cosas estaban en juego, demasiados sacrificios se habían hecho como para tener un llanto moral. Y había seguido con el plan, como siempre. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, cuando aún ni Near ni Mello estaban en vista, más de una vez se preguntó que si, ¿que si hubiese decidido seguir sin sus recuerdos? Y luego, cuando la paranoia era su sombra, cuando todo se desmoronaba, también se preguntó que hubiese pasado en caso de haber confesado.

Y L, ahora y aquí, L quien querría haber ocupado el cuaderno, haber comprobado cada una de sus reglas hasta encontrar la falla en el patrón y descubrirlo. L quien lo hubiese odiado si él hubiese decidido confesar, por quitarle su victoria. L a quien tanto extrañaría en los años siguientes, detestándolo y admirándolo, ofendiéndose en su honor de aquellas copias que terminaron por hacerlo caer.

¿Podría haber sacrificado su utopía por un simple detective? ¿Podría haber sacrificado sus sueños de trascender por una amistad?

—¿Qué opinas, Light-kun? —la voz interrumpió su cadena de pensamientos. Giró su rostro hacia la fuente del sonido, imaginándose la típica cara del doctor, sus grandes ojos oscuros y aquella molesta expresión de apatía que siempre portaba. Claro que Light era un experto en leer a L, y aún sin su vista podía saber que el hombre estaba ligeramente molesto al ser ignorado.

—Opino que estás en lo correcto, Ryuuzaki. Tenemos que hacer conscientes nuestros deseos subconscientes para poder lograr manipular nuestras memorias.

—Claramente. Y lo ideal sería, que pudiesemos compartir el recuerdo.

Light frunció el entrecejo—, ¿cómo?

—No sacaremos nada con crear el doble de realidades entre los dos, lo único que logramos es duplicar las posiblidades. Debemos lograr la creación de memorias compartidas. Si tienes una en donde confiesas, yo tendré una en donde te ejecuto.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Saltando el macabro humor de L, era una buena idea.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto por tanta demora. _The real life_ se comió mi tiempo el 2010 sin dejarme nada de nada con que seguir mi ñoñismo por estos lares. Eso y un gigantesco blockeo de inspiración que me impedía seguir la historia; sabía donde quería llegar, pero cada vez que pensaba en cómo llegar, un gigantesco monolito de piedra como el de 2001 caía sobre el camino. Pero finalmente, ha logrado terminar el nuevo capítulo.

Intentaré con toda mi voluntad tener el próximo capítulo pronto, por lo menos sacándolo mensualmente, porque no abandonaré la historia. Me parte el corazón cuando veo historias que me encantan y que han sido dejadas sin terminar por los autores, así que no me convertiré en una de esos.

También trataré de ponerme al día con los reviews, que ustedes como son un amor, me han mostrado un montón de lealtad que no me merezco, así que los contestaré, aún esos que tienen más de un año :B

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo :3


End file.
